I love high school not
by foreverFAX
Summary: Laughter, pain, horror, embarrassment and sorrow yup, that's high school for you. Max and the rest of the gang are just normal teenagers going through high school. FAX later on in the story. (Now on chanacompos57's profile)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meet Max.**

**Disclaimer: nope, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

I woke up Monday morning to a blaring alarm and my two fighting sisters Nude who is 14 and Angel who is 10 oh and I'm Maximum Ride Max for short and I'm 16 and going through high school…yay…note my sarcasm I mean it's not like I don't love being the girl who no one knows the girl who gets made fun of by all the 'popular' people especially Nick Walker aka Fang he is the most popular guy in the whole school and my school is HUGE but I guess it's not all bad I do have a few really amazing friends, Jeff (who is Fangs brother but like one of my best friends and way different from Fang) then there's JJ aka Jennifer Joy but she will hurt you if you call her that, JJ is on the cheerleading team and also kinda popular but way different than the rest and then last but not least Kate she is a very sarcastic person and just as unpopular as I am.

I sat up and yawned "what is it this time?" I asked.

Nudge and Angel looked like they were just about ready to kill each other.

"She took my lip gloss!" Nudge yelled.

"No I didn't!" Angel yelled back.

"You little liar!" nudge said as she started pulling Angels hair.

"Max help! She's hurting me!" Angel said pathetically.

I got out of bed and pulled them off each other, then walked to my closet and picked out a dark purple shirt that had a skull and cross bones on it, then I got a black hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans and some high top Converse then I went to my bathroom showered combed my hair then brushed my teeth and went down stairs for some breakfast I had a quick bowl of cereal then said bye to my mom and walked over to Jeff's house, oh did I mention that we were neighbors?

Well we are which just made my life worse because Fang would have all his popular friends over and my terrible school life would follow me home.

I knocked on the door and oh to my joy Fang answered "oh its maxi girl" he said.

His 'girl-toy' girlfriend Lisa walked up in one of his tee shirts "has maxi girl been so desperate to have a life that she started stalking my boyfriend?" she said as she did a little pout.

I just brushed past both of them "I don't remember inviting you in." Fang said snidely.

He grabbed me but I yanked my arm from his grasp and then as I started to walk up stairs towards Iggy's room Fang once again tried to push me down, I kneed im in the stomach he made a "oof" kind of sound.

I smirked and continued to walk up to Jeff's room.

I walked in just as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Your brothers a jerk" I said completely ticked off about what had just happened.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know" Jeff said as he grabbed is bag from where it was sitting on his desk.

"What did he do this time?" Jeff asked me.

"Well for starters he's just so dang annoying! And stuck up and he grabbed my arm and nearly pulled me down the stairs…" I smirked "then I kneed him in the stomach. Oh and another thing, do your parent know the 'girl-toy' stayed the night?"" I asked.

"No. they do they ever know what what's going on with us?" he said bitterly as he looked at his feet.

"No, I guess not." we better get going, or were going to be late for school…" he said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Uh yeah let's get going" I said lamely.

We walked down stairs where we found Fang and Lisa making out.

"Eww…" I said completely disgusted as I made gagging noises.

When Fang and Lisa noticed that we were waiting "you're just jealous…" Lisa said trying to hurt my feelings.

But since I'm not one of her insecure bimbo's that she calls friends, she failed.

"Ha-ha that's a laugh me jealous of you? Why the heck would I be jealous of the school: fake face, bimbo, girl-toy?" I scoffed as I headed for the door followed by Jeff.

"Do you honestly think that ill just let you walk out of here after basically calling my _girlfriend _a slut?" Fang said strongly.

"Hmmm I think girlfriend might be a bit strong how bout friend with benefits?" I said sarcastically as I walked to the door.

Fang grabbed me and spun me around so I was facing him.

Then he attempted to slap me across the face, but since I'm just to cool to let that happen, I grabbed his hand and twisted it backward I was just about to dislocate his arm but Jeff said we should get going.

I smirked as Fang was cradling his hurt arm.

Jeff and I walked to school in a comfortable silence.

But I knew that today was probably going to be a bad day seeing on how I just about dislocated the most popular guy in school's arm…bring it.

**Ok and that's a wrap! Review and tell me what you think =)**


	2. tutoring

-TIME BREAK TILL AFTER SCHOOL-

Well my day was interesting… we had to dissect a frog in BIO and some of the popular people (people meaning Fang) cut the head off their frog and put it in my locker…but I still think the satisfaction of nearly dislocating his arm was worth it.

I got home to the sound of Nudge and Angel fighting…yeah it's kind of a regular thing with them.

I grabbed some of my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies (oh yeah you only wish you had cookies like this)

Then I went up to my room and turned on some music layed face down on my bed buried my face in my pillow and screamed as loud as I possibly could.

Then about 5 minutes later my I got a text I sat up and grabbed my phone from my pocket it was JJ

JJ: Hey!

Me: hey what's up?

JJ: heard you had a brutal day…sorry =\

Me: yup…but I think that having the satisfaction of almost dislocation Fang's arm was worth it ;P

JJ: Max, please tell me that you were at least provoked before you did that…

Me: yeah… he almost hit me!

JJ: what did Jeff say/do!

Me: he kinda laughed at Fang's surprised face when I fought back

JJ: *rolls eyes*

Me: whatever =P

JJ: anyway… whatcha up 2

Me: just 'bout to start homework

JJ: gaaahhhhh I should probably hit the books 2…

Me: haha mm'kay text ya after!

JJ: kk ttyl!

I put my phone down and grabbed my backpack and walked over to my desk by the window just as I opened my biology book my phone rang I was getting a call from my algebra teacher

Me: Hello?

Mrs. K: hi Max, I was wondering if you would be able to tutor someone tonight?

Me: um yeah…who?

Mrs. K: well, Nick Walk-

Me: NO WAY there is no way in hell that I would EVER tutor Nick Walker! I mean I don't really care if he fails…

Mrs. K: I'm sorry to hear that because his parents would be more then happy to pay you vary generously…

Me: ugh… fine… but! ONE slip up on his end and I'M DONE!

Mrs. K: thanks so much Max I'll call Nick now and I'll see if he can be at your house at around 6 o'clock tonight?

Me: yeah sure…

Mrs. K: ok then I'll call him now and ill just text you… bye.

Then she hung up "oh. My. Gosh. Kill. Me. Now." I muttered to my self then finished my home work.

When I finished, it was almost 5:00 Mrs. K texted me telling me that Nick could only come at 5:30 so I said that would be fine…

I went into the bathroom and did my hair and makeup and nails… hey give me a break, there was no way I'd give Fang (aka Nick but I'm not completely convinced that he's not a vampire…) the satisfaction of getting a inside scoop of my home life…

Just as I finished my doorbell rang I tried to get to the door before Nudge but wasn't fast enough sadly I heard Nudge call up to me "max there's some hot guy outside that wants to see you… is he your boyfriend!" she yelled I heard Fang snicker.

I ran down the stairs "ewww NO he's failing a class and I'm tutoring him…" I said still grossed out at the boyfriend comment.

"Oops yeah I should have known he was WAAAY out of your league" she said as she skipped away.

Fang once again snickered "just get in here" I said frustrated.

I led him into the kitchen "you want anything to drink? Arsenic, gasoline or anything else poisonous? "I said with an innocent smile.

"You have any pop?" He asked.

I snapped my fingers disappointedly, as I walked to the fridge and grabbed him Mtn. dew and set it in front of him.

"Let's just get this over with…"

Then about 2 excruciating hours later he finally left and maybe, just maybe he left a little bit smarter….

**That's all for now! Review!**


	3. the new kid's hot

Nope don't own MR

Chapter 3, the new kid's hot

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up Tuesday and much to my surprise it was dead silent "oh. my. Gosh. Have I died and gone to heaven!" I jumped out of bed and ran down stair and saw a note on the counter next to some lunch money the note said:

Morning sweet heart,

Nudge and Angel had a DR. Appt so you get a quiet morning alone! Well enjoy your time =)

Love,

Mom

I squealed with joy and went back upstairs to shower and since I'm not giving details about that lets just skip till Jeff and I were walking to school.

"Hey!" Jeff said as he caught up to me "hey" I said with a smile "how the tutoring go last night?" he said " tutoring went… ok… I guess Fang is just so… Fang-like"

He looked at me then laughed a little "very nice description…" he said playfully.

"Well I don't swear so I didn't know else to say it" I said with a laugh.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to school.

When we got there we went our separate ways in other words he went to science and I went to history and sat down about 30 seconds later 2 other guys walked in.

They both had dirty blonde hair but one was wearing a muscle shirt so I could see his epic six pack he was hot Man oh man was he hot I mean this guy was smokin he had vibrant blue eyes and an epic six pack (did I already say that?) I really, really hoped he would get seated next to me.

Vary much to my surprise he did!

"Class this is Dylan and his brother Gazzy they just moved here from Colorado I hope that you will make him feel comfortable here" the teacher said as she showed Dylan his seat in the middle row next to me then showed Gazzy his seat next to another one of the popular people Ella (who Iggy had a huge crush on) then the teacher walked to the front and started class.

"hey I'm Dylan" he whispered and gave an amazing smile.

"hi I'm Max" I whispered back.

"hope I'm not to bold to say this but, Max is a sexy name" he said as he raised his eyebrow then added "and is only given to sexy woman" he smiled again.

I was slightly in shock I mean I knew I was pretty but to have a complete stranger tell me that I'm sexy was amazing!

"Do you always flirt with girls you just met like 5 seconds ago?" I asked coolly.

He laughed a little then responded "no, not always" then he sat back in his chair.

I did the same the rest of class I didn't really pay attention to because I was too busy daydreaming.

I walked into algebra and looked around and like usual Fang was late I sat down in my assigned seat next to… drum roll please I sit in between Fang and Lisa.

About 5 minutes later both Fang and Lisa walked in Lisa was wearing some of the clothes that she keeps at Fangs in case of a 'sleepover'

The teacher gave them a dirty look and a detention slip which they would use for more make out time.

They took their seats and I smirked at them and Lisa stuck her tongue at me as if it was supposed to hurt my feelings (pssh nah) I think that was the only highlight of history.

-lunch-

I invited Dylan and Gazzy to sit with JJ, Jeff, Kate and I we went to our usual table in the back right corner we all sat down.

"Max… who's your friends?" Iggy said wiggling his eye brows suggestively I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Iggy, get you head out of the gutter, this is Dylan and his brother Gazzy" I said as I sat down.

We all asked Dylan about Colorado and as he was talking I got a text I looked at my phone, it was from Jeff it said:

Jeff: your drooling ;P

I kicked him under the table he let out a little yelp and I laughed while everyone looked confused.

After school I was getting my stuff from my locker and then Dylan walked up "hey would you wanna do homework tonight?" he asked.

"Sure um do you wanna come to my house?"

"Yeah sure what's your number?" he said sounding a little exited.

"it's ***-***-**** (just cuz I don't want any stalkers ;P) do you wanna come around… 6-ish?" I asked sounding a little exited myself.

"Ok sweet could you wanna text me you address?"

"yeah sure" I said as he walked away.

I partially ran home and as soon as I was home I ran up to my room and texted JJ

Me: oh my gosh! You will NEVER believe what happened!

JJ: whoa… I don't think I've ever been able to see your happy glow through my phone so this must be good, sooo do tell what happened!

Me: ok ya know the new guy?

JJ: yeah oh my gosh wasn't he hot!

Me: yeah I know right! Well anyway we were talking during class and he called me sexy twice and then after school asked if I wanted to study tonight! EEEEK! And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret this but could you some over abd help me get ready?

JJ: no. freaking. Way. But I totally agree on the "sexy" thing though ;) I'll be right over.

About 10 minutes later my doorbell rang I raced down the stairs and JJ had already let herself in and was on her way to my room.

"Hey!" I squealed.

"oh my gosh you happy glow, its, its blinding me" she said with a smirk (A/N quote from the second book)

"oh come on!" I said as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom JJ followed close behind I JJ dumped like half her closet on my bed and told me to pick an outfit.

I picked a pink hoodie, (yeah I usually don't go for the whole "pink" thing but all the other outfits she had came with mini skirts…gag…) blue skinny jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and black converse.

Then she did my makeup.

"Do you want more of a natural look or colors?" she asked looking thoughtful.

"Natural please" I said as I sat down on the toilet. (With the seat down of course)

She did dark brown eye shadow and then put a lighter brown on top of that.

Then she did foundation and got some up my nose which made me sneeze which made her laugh and about 2 minutes later she had regained control of her self she did my eye liner and mascara.

Then she used her flat iron (even though my hair is already really straight) on me and then used hair spray and then told me to look in the mirror and I did look pretty good.

I looked at the clock and Dylan was supposed to be here any minute.

"JJ I love you but you have to go because Dylan will be here any minute" I said giddy at the thought of Dylan.

She laughed a little bit then grabbed her stuff and I walked her out gave her a hug then shut the door as she walked away

About 5 minutes later Dylan showed up at my door with…

**Any guess's on what he's got? Anyway review!**


	4. best 'study' date EVER!

…. For some reason I have absolutely nothing to say…

Nope I **DO NOT **own mr

Previously: _I answered the door and Dylan had…_

Chapter 4

**Max's pov**

Dylan had a picnic basket… "Um… weren't we going to study?" I asked feeling slightly confused.

"oh, did I say study? I meant lets go have a picnic by the park… well, since I'm here with some food how bout a picnic?" he said with a smile.

I chuckled "hmmm well it would be a shame to waste this beautiful fall weather… ok lets go" I said with a smile " mom! I'm going out!" I yelled as I shut the door not even sure if she heard me.

I walked out and saw his amazing car… It was a convertible top banana yellow Mustang "whoa…" I said as my jaw dropped at the sight of the car.

"Yeah it was my birthday present" he said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Sweet!" I said with a smile as I got in.

He took the top off and got in.

As we drove I played with my hair in the wind and let my hand just play with the falling leaves and we just talked about the weather and about school and his car and about 10 minutes of driving later he parked by the river.

we got out and he layed down a white and red checker picnic blanket and I put down the plates and napkins and pops and then we both sat down he started pulling the food out of the basket he pulled out: sandwich's, chips, potato salad, apple crisp and pop.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself!" I said getting a sandwich.

"Well… I have a confession, I didn't do anything but get the chips my mom did everything else" he said as he gave another killer smile.

"Well if your cooking is anything like mine then its probably best" I said as he started laughing.

"No. way. I took you for a master chef!" he said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Nope once I mad Mac & cheese and I literally almost burned the house down " I said and then we were both laughing.

After we were done with dinner and had cleaned up and put it in the car we decided o go for a hike.

"so tomorrow I think I'm going to sit at the jock table… would you want to come?" he said looking in my eyes.

"nope. Don't take this the wrong way but if you start sitting with the popular people then we should just end this now because in order to get the 'privilege' to sit with them you have to be a shallow, pervy, snobby, jerky, annoying and slutty" I said plainly.

"ouch… ok well thanks for the heads up… so who are these people that you speak of?" he asked vary intrigued.

"ok, thee most popular guy is Nick Walker but I call him Fang, then the second most popular (only because she's dating Fang) is Lissa, then Star who is dating Holden, then Ratchet who is dating Brigit and then Ari and Maya but they aren't dating all the guys are on the football team and all the girls are on the cheerleading squad… and there you have it."

"So what's your family like?" I asked.

"They're pretty cool" he said.

I rolled my eyes "I mean like names, do you have any siblings other then Gazzy?"

"Ahh I see well my dad's name is Dan he is a psychiatrist and my mom's name is Emma she's a nurse. Then you know Gazzy"

"I was wondering… what was the inspiration for 'Gazzy'?" I asked

He smiled "well his real name is zephyr but we gave him the nickname Gazzy for reasons that I'm sure you don't want to know"

I laughed.

"Ok your turn" he said nudging me.

"Ok, well my dad's name is Jeb, he is a scientist, and then my mom's name is Valencia she is a vet. Then I have two sisters: Nudge she is 14 and Angel who is 10, and that's my family"

He tilted his head to the side "Nudge… bet that nickname has a interesting back story…"

"Yeah, kind of, she talks a mile a minute, we call it the Nudge channel: all Nudge all the time, anyway, we always 'nudge' her when she needs to shut up and so now we just call her Nudge" I finished.

"cool" he said with a smile.

"so what are you good at?" I asked

"I'm good at football, singing, basket ball, running and I'm a straight B + student" he said looking vary proud of him self

"Impressive, I'm good at most sports, sarcasm, making friends (note my sarcasm ;P) and I have straight A's so I'm what you would call a geek" I said with an awkward laugh wishing I hadn't said that…

"Max, you are vary far from being a geek!" he said sternly I smiled and then we continued walking and talking about random stuff and then we decided to sit and watch the sunset.

We found this perfect little hill top where we could see everything after the sunset we decided that it wasn't safe to walk on the trails after dark so we walked back to the car and he drove me home.

When we got to my house he walked me to the door and he took both my hands in his " ok so I demand another date "he announced I laughed" ok when you would like to do 'study' again?" I asked with a smile.

He got closer to me "tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that and the one after that… every night for the next millennial!"

he said as he got closer yet, then he dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders and then he leaned down and pressed his mouth against mine and he pulled me closer and slanted his head to kiss me more deeply and then he backed me up into the porch post and I held his as tight as I could and I'm not sure if it was possible but we got even closer.

My heart was beating furiously and so was his, I could feel it and then just because it's my crappy life, his phone rang. We both jumped and he swore under his breath as he pulled out his phone "its Gazzy" he said as he reluctantly stepped back and answered

**Bold=Dylan **regular= Gazzy

**DUDE! WHAT THE HECK! I'm on a freaking date with a freaking amazing girl. This better be important or I swear I'll kill you**

… you were making out weren't you?

**Yeah duh!**

Dude! Talk about a score!

**Is that all you were calling about!**

No I have a life ya know! Dad told me to tell you that if your not home in 15 minutes that you're grounded since your already past curfew…

**Crap! Seriously! **

Yeah dude its almost midnight and curfew is at 10…

Dylan hung up and walked back over to me "your totally going to think I bailing… but its almost midnight and my curfew is at 10… and if I'm not home in 15 minutes I'm grounded… so I have to go…" he said sounding bummed out.

"no way Its almost midnight! I'm so dead!" I hugged him again and went inside and watched him drive away I got a text from Jeff.

Jeff: Judging from that HUGE make out session I'm gonna go ahead and guess that it was a good date!

Me: you're such a pervy stalker! And yes it was thee best date ever!

Jeff: Max, you're like as sister and as you're almost big brother I take on the responsibility to watch you every move even if I have to watch you make out with an almost complete stranger… and it not like I was the only one watching… I have something completely UNREAL to tell you tomorrow… night almost sis.

Me: what! What! you can't just say something like that a go to bed! Jeff! Get back here!...

**Review =D**


	5. no freaking way

**Yay! Here's the next chapta! Did ya'll like my last cliffy! And sadly I might not be up dating again till January cuz of Christmas but then again to morrow I am going to my grand parents house and they live a few hours away so I might do a short chapter… who know but any way, here's the next chapter**

**Nope don't own mr**

**Chapter 5: no. freaking. Way.**

Thanks to Jeff I barley slept at all last night! I mean who does he think he is! Leaving me with a cliff hanger like that! Ugh…

I literally jumped out of bed and was at Jeff's about 15 minutes later I knocked on the door and Fang answered I ran up stairs "hey Fang, lis-" I was about to say but then noticed Lissa wasn't there I backed down the stairs…

"Where's your friend with benefits?" I asked vary shocked that Lissa wasn't right there next to him "we broke up" Fang said blankly.

I decided to just go up to Jeff's room "oh and Jeff isn't home he had to go to school early" Fang added I was about ready to tear my hair out.

I ran out the door and all the way to school and by the time I found Jeff the bell had just rang and oh to my luck we had no class's to gather today!

I went to class and just basically tapped my fingers till lunch and UGH I couldn't find Jeff!

I sat with JJ, Kate, Dylan and Gazzy we were all sitting at the lunch table and the frustration must have been all over my face because Dylan texted me asking if I was ok I just told him that I needed to talk to Jeff and couldn't find him.

"So Dylan, didn't Max look amazing last night!" JJ said enthusiastically I glared at her "yeah, vary amazing" Dylan said as he grabbed my hand "so howed the study date go?" JJ asked and I remembered that's what it was supposed to be.

"Um… it turned into a date-date" I said rubbing my arm self consciously JJ squealed "omgosh! You have got to be one of the cutest couples in… like school history! So howed the date go? JJ asked vary intrigued "it went… pretty well" I said looking into Dylan's blue eyes and he grabbed my hand

Then Gazzy spoke up "yeah I'll say, I called Dylan last night an-" put I slapped my hand over his mouth and gave him a you-say-another-word-and-it'll-be-your-last glare and he looked at the floor everyone at our table started laughing I knew JJ was going to quiz me bout that later…yay…

"Max so what's up with all the board face's" Kate asked "um I really need to talk to Jeff but I can't find him!" I said still vary ticked off that I couldn't "wow... someone's touchy… or maybe Jeff knows what you stopped Gazzy from telling us and want to silence him also…" Kate said raising her eyebrow.

"No" I snapped "that's not it at all!" I said bitterly "whoa… that's definitely it" Kate said in a matter of fact tone I glared at her playfully she laughed while the others just sat back in amusement.

Then just as the bell rang Jeff sat down at our table but no one could say anything because the bell rang.

And because the rest of school was basically just me trying to get out I'll skip till I was almost to my house.

I ran all the way home Jeff was sitting on my porch I sat down next to him "ok you explain now." I said sternly "I would but the person said that if I told that they would break me…" I gave him a glare that has melted other people "but… frankly I'm more afraid of you then of Nick…" I gasped as the word came out of his mouth "what!" I said completely flabbergasted **(a/n****I****love****that****word****I****mean****it****'****s****just****so****cool****… ****I****'****m****flabbergasted****I****mean****just****saying****it****makes****you****smile****doesn****'****t****it!)**

I stared at him "ok I guess I better start at the beginning, so Nick and Lissa got board with each other and broke up then Nick and Maya started going out and she and Nick came home last night about 10 minutes before you and lover boy Dylan-"he said and then Fang pulled into their drive way "oh crap I got to go I'll tell you the rest later" he whispered then ran to his house.

Don't you hate it when someone starts to say something then says "never mind" and it bugs the heck out of you because you want to know what they were going to say? Well that was me right now but I was waaaaaay beyond bugged.

It was about an hour before Jeff texted me and asked if I was busy I told him to get his butt over here and he was at my house about 20 seconds later he was at my door and just let him self in he came up to my room and sat on the bed next to me.

"ok so I'll pick up where I left off, so Nick and Maya got to our house bout 10 minutes before you and Dylan and Maya was like 'Nick can we go upstairs and ban-' she looked at me and cut herself off and said 'I mean lest go play… scrabble!' doesn't she know I'm 16! Anyway when you and Dylan started making out Nick went ballistic he started calling Maya all these names and she left crying but when you to were making out he got madder then ive ever seen him before…" Jeff said as his voice trailed off

I was like way shocked "Jeff! That crazy!... and completely absurd and impossible! He has never showed any interest in me ever, he freaking hit me once that is no way in hell that he loves me!" I practically shrieked Jeff slapped his hand over my mouth "shhhhhh! Do you want someone to hear you!" he said looking around the room as if someone was eavesdropping.

"Jeff I'm dating Dylan why would he keep all this a secret until I'm busy!" I whisper yelled "maybe he thought you would always be open so he could tell you at any time…" Jeff said expecting me to hit him which I did.

I got up and started pacing around the room "well he does know that I hate his guts right?" I asked sarcastically "yes Max he knows…" Jeff replied equally sarcastic "gosh! Then why would he mess that up I mean what we had was a beautiful hatred for each other!" I said genuinely serious "maybe it's just a phase… like… Justin Beiber" **(a/n****lol!****No****offence****to****jb****lovers****I****'****m****just****not****one****of****them****so****please****don****'****t****get****mad****=)**Jeff said it so seriously that I couldn't help but laugh "Max! This is no time for laughter!" Jeff again said so seriously that I laughed so hard I fell on the floor clutching my stomach gasping for air and apparently I looked so funny that Jeff started laughing to.

So it turned into one bit laugh fest at one point Nudge even came up to make sure that we weren't 'knocking boots' so to speak which just made s laugh harder a bout 20 minutes later we started to breathe again.

**Ok so no that's not much longer then the rest of the chapters and I'm really really sorry but its been so crazy in my life right now that I don't have much time to write down ideas… however I do have a few really good ides that have eggy in them so yeah please PLEASE give suggestions on what you want to happen next and I'll probably put it in the next chapter so yeah I'm gonna go to bed =) good night readers =) oh and lets try getting 1-3 reviews shall we? Ttyl~ foreverFAX**


	6. I just don't want you to get hurt

**Just because I wuv you guys soooooo much I decided to update =)) **

**Chapter 6: double date**

Jeff left about 20 minutes after our _huge_laugh attack, then I did home work and got a call from Dylan

**(bold****Dylan**regular Max)

**Hey babe**

Hey

**What are you up to tonight?**

Hmmm just the regular what bout you?

**Hmmm nothing much… I think I'm might try out for football tomorrow what do ya Think?**

I think… that you would be an amazing football player… just so long as you don't turn

Into a jerk like all the other jocks…

**Thanks and I promise**

And then the rest was just random what ever

We talked for about an hour and a half then I Went to bed the next morning was like any other I woke up and did my morning routine then went to Jeff's house so we could walk to school.

I got to school and was greeted by Dylan "hey beautiful" he said with a smile "hey!" I said as I hugged him he put his arm around my waist and leaned down and kissed me and you're probably like awww so cute! And it was until Jeff was like "children, children please were in public" Jeff said with a smirk.

I glared at him and smacked him upside the head "nice, you just _had_ to ruin the moment didn't you?" I said playfully he shrugged and said "yup" popping the P we laughed and then went into school.

And I went to World History with Jeff and Dylan went to PE and we weren't going to see each other again till lunch.

We forgot that our world history class was all the way across school so we ran as fast as we possibly could and still got there about 3 minutes late but… sadly that was considered _late_ so now we have to run laps after school.

(We had a choice between running and detention and we chose running the laps)

The rest of history was pretty boring me and Jeff were passing notes and got n extra 2 laps but on the bright side the track was around the football field so at least I'd get to watch Dylan try out.

-Lunch-

Today was macaroni and cheese day and it actually wasn't too bad so I got a bowl of it a apple, pudding cup and a milk and then went to sit down at our regular table along with JJ, Kate, Jeff, Gazzy, Dylan and yours truly.

Everybody was already eating when I got there I sat next to Dylan. When I sit down he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled at him and Jeff made a gagging noise "yeah I totally agree" Kate said sarcastically but I was captivated my Dylan's blue eyes to notice "hello? Earth to love birds?" Kate said again I was snapped out of the trance and blushed.

JJ glared at Kate for cracking a joke "Kate let them alone can't you see Max-"she said but was cut off by Kate "has left us and went to planet _love_" she said making Gazzy laugh so hard that chocolate milk squirted out his nose then we were all laughing.

But then school was over and Jeff and I had to run laps.

**Jeff's pov**

We went out to the track and started running Max watched the football tryouts and I watched the cheer leader tryouts but I'd occasionally see how Dylan was doing (fyi no I'm not gay) I just wanted to see how he was doing.

Dylan was taking a break and now wouldn't it make sense if Dylan would have been making cow eyes at Max? Yeah it would but NO he was making cow eyes at Maya Nick's ex, I decided that as soon as I got home I was going to have to do some research on this Dylan character…

It took about 1 hour for us to 7 laps and then we hit the showers and went home Max asked if I wanted to come over but I told her I had to do some research but what I didn't tell her was that I was doing research on Dylan.

I googled him and his name came up in a few blogs and school newspapers I clicked on a newspaper from hi last school and it was talking about how Dylan had gotten 3 girls preggo in the past year and a half.

Then I looked at one of the blogs and it was about how Dylan only wants one thing and if he doesn't get it then he'll cheat on you.

I started to worry for Max so I called her and asked her to come over.

about 5 minutes later she knocked on my bedroom door "hey, what's up?" she asked this was going to be harder then I thought "um, well today while we were doing laps I saw Dylan looking at Maya with cow eyes so I decided to do some research and… well… he's gotten 3 girls preggo in the past yeah and a half…" I said hoping she wouldn't be mad.

But she started laughing "Max, you're supposed to be crushed…" I said completely confused then she stopped laughing "yeah Dylan told me about that he said that they were all just rumors!" she said with some suppressed laughter and then she added "thanks for being concerned though!" she said and then hugged me.

I still wasn't convinced "I'm not sure… I just don't want you to get hurt…" I said seriously Max smiled "listen if it would make you feel better you could come with Dylan and I on our next date" she said honestly "no that would be way too awkward…" I said wishing I could go along; I think it would make me feel better.

Max looked thoughtful for a minute then snapped her fingers "I got it! What if I got you Ella's phone number then we could double! Plus it would give you an excuse for asking her out!" Max said like it was a brilliant idea "there is no way that I could ask out Ella…" I said flatly.

Max pulled out her phone and texted some one then a few seconds later she got a text back "ok here's Ella's number Jeff; you need to ask her out!" Max said sternly I sighed knowing already that this is one battle that I would lose so I took her phone and Dialed Ella's Number.

(**bold****Jeff**regular Ella)

Hello?

**Uh hi Ella?**

Um yeah who's this?

**This is Jeff from school and I was wondering if… you wanted to go on a date tonight…**

Oh my gosh! It took you long enough! Yeah sure! What time will you pick me up!

**Oh uh 6:00 and it's a double date with Dylan and Max too **

Oh yay! This is going to be so fun! Bye

**Ok yeah see ya tonight**

**Max's pov**

When Jeff hung up his phone he was glowing "holy crap…I'm going on a date with Ella…" he said sounding amazed "see I told you!" I said with a huge smile "Um I'm gonna go home and get ready see ya tonight!" I said then walked home.

I called JJ and she came over and did my make up and hair clothes ECT. Then it was 5:30 and Dylan was at my door my mom opened it and Dylan handed her a bouquet of daisies"oh why Dylan thank you so much!" My mom said loving the flowers I smiled at him and he took my hand in his and we walked out to his car.

I walked over to Jeff's house and knocked on the door, Jeff came out and got in Dylan's car and then we went to Ella's house and picked her up then we went to a cute little Italian restaurant.

Dylan pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. Jeff did the same for Ella she was wearing a Hollister shirt and skinny jeans with a pair of red converse.

I was wearing a light blue V-neck shirt with a light green camisole underneath it and skinny jeans with thin rips on them with black converse high tops

**Jeff's pov**

most of the night was just small talk I got to know Ella really well and she's amazing when we dropped her off that night I walked her to her door and she kissed me then ran inside I was completely shocked.

Then Dylan dropped Max and I off and Max and he just hugged good bye… maybe all that stuff are just rumors

**Ok so yeah that's the next chapter I'm having issue's coming up with idea's for the story so please if you want more chapters give me ideas!**

**I did get one really good idea and I think I'm going to use it but I'd like to get like one or two more chapters before I do.**

**So ****PLEASE ****submit ****ideas! ****Let****'****s ****try ****getting ****1-5 ****reviews ****ttyl~****foreverFAX**


	7. Suspicion

I lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking about the amazing date I just had I must be one of the luckiest girls in the world, I mean I have the best boyfriend ever (A/N I'm gagging as I type these words) Dylan is just so amazingly nice and respectful and well I just know that he would never hurt me.

When I woke up the next morning I groggily walked to the bathroom and stripped then got in the shower I washed my hair and thought about last nights date and about how exited Dylan was for Monday because that's when he was going to find out if he made the team.

I took about a 20 minute shower then got dressed in a black shirt that said 'bite me' in bright white letters across the back with bleached skinny jeans and red converse high tops… Nudge picked out my clothes…

Because me Jeff, JJ, Kate and Dylan are going to go to the mall for my 17th birthday! I looked at the clock and it was 10:45 "crap!" I hissed as I ran down the stairs my mom and dad plus Nudge and Angel were al in the kitchen.

I ran in "can I borrow the car!" I said in a hurry my mom gave me a stern look "no." she said flatly "what! Why not!" I exclaimed "you are not going to be able to use the car anymore…" she said with a little bit of a softer face this can not be happening "because we got you one of your own!" she screamed and then ran over and hugged me tight.

I was freaking out and jumping up and down like a freaking little girl then led me outside and my dad pulled off the sheet that covered it I screamed.

It was a convertible top cherry red mustang with an amazing stereo, GPS and an ipod docking station with an ipod in it! I once again shrieked and hugged my parents then I got in the front seat and felt the leather.

I was supposed to pick everyone up except for Dylan because he had some stuff to do and he would come later.

I turned it on and the motor purred I shrieked again and then honked my horn when I was outside Jeff's house…yes I drove to my neighbors house… he walked out and his jaw dropped when he saw my car then ran over.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get the car!" he exclaimed "for my birthday! Along with an ipod touch!" I shrieked and started bouncing up and down in the driver's seat Jeff laughed at me and climbed in the front seat.

I pressed a button and the roof folded and went into a little compartment by the trunk then I turned on Party rock by LMFAO and cranked the volume to the max we raced down the road while we were rocking out to the music.

When we got to JJ's house she ran out of the house "holy crap MAX where'd you get the awesome car!" she said with a huge grin "my parents gave it to me for my b-day!" I said with a toothy grin.

She glared at Jeff "Jeff if you want to live long enough to see your next birthday, I suggest you move." she said sternly, Jeff practically jumped into the back seat I laughed and then when JJ buckled up I drove away.

And then when we got to Kate's house she walked out and walked up to the car "tsk tsk Max, what have I told you about stealing cars?" she said sarcastically we both laughed "I know, I know but I just couldn't resist…" I said with fake remorse "was the car a B-day present?" she asked leaning up against the car.

I nodded then she looked at JJ in the front seat "JJ I believe you are in _my_ seat" Kate said in a matter of fact tone "um no Kate dear I believe you are mistaken because you sat in front last time" JJ said sweetly.

I sighed "if you two don't get in so I'll leave without you!" I said sternly with a smile they sighed and Kate got in the back I laughed a little then turned on A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (A/N I LOVE that song).

We decided to go to a little smoothie shop across town we went in and ordered I was just looking around waiting for our smoothie and I saw Maya making out with some guy the guy looked kinda like… Dylan.

Oh no that can't be Dylan it must be Gazzy but before I could think about it anymore the lady handed me my smoothie and we walked out of the smoothie shop and got in the car then drove to the mall.

First we went to Yankee Candle and I used my B-day gift card there then we went to Old Navy and I got some Uggs boots and an off the shoulder shirt that said 'sassy' in gold letters that JJ picked out for me and then we went to the fountain in the mall because that's where we were gonna meet up with Dylan.

I sat by the side of the fountain and moved my hand around on the surface of the water and smiled at my reflection thinking about when Dylan and I first met.

Then someone grabbed me from behind by the waist, picked me up and spun me around, it was Dylan I laughed and then put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

When we broke apart I looked at JJ, Kate and Jeff. JJ had a 'awwwww so cute' look and Kate had an 'I got a little yackady yack comin back' look but Jeff had an 'this worry's me' look I backed up a little then took Dylan's hand in mine.

Next the girls and I went to Victoria Secret to do some girl shopping.

After we paid we walked out to look for the guys We saw them sitting on a bench about 3 stores down I walked up and smiled at Dylan he smiled back and took my hand in his I gave him a hug and inhaled because I just love the way he smells, but this time he smelled like Bath and Body I haven't worn any of that for about 3 months.

I started panicking "Dylan?" I said with a shaky voice "yeah?" he said with a warm smile, I stepped back "why do you smell like Bath and Body?" I asked strongly "oh… I must have brushed up against someone who was wearing some".

I felt slightly relieved but there was something in his tone that worried me oh well I trust him and what ever he says "ok. Why don't we go get some food" I said once again taking Dylan's hand.

We all walked to the food court and I really wanted Chinese and so did Jeff so he paid for mine along with his.

Dylan, JJ and Kate all got pizza, we all sat down at a table and started eating and I'm not going to lie… I was starving I downed my entire meal and was still hungry so I also bought a slice of Hawaiian pizza and another pop.

After we were done eating we decided to go to Areopostale (A/N is that spelled right? Lol) because that's where JJ wanted to get her gift for me "JJ really you don't need to get me anything!" I said for the tenth time "nonsense Max of course I have to get you something!" she exclaimed with a smile she told me to wait outside the store so I went and sat on a little bench in the hall.

I sat there and waited for everyone to get done shopping and then finally about 20 minutes later they all came out with a bag JJ handed me hers I smiled and opened the bag and pulled out a bikini… I smiled again "oh JJ you shouldn't have!" I said with fake enthusiasm I jumped up to hug her she smiled and hugged me back.

Then we went to Hollister and I got some more clothes then we went to see the movie Mission Impossible Dylan walked over and got our tickets then we went to the snack counter thing and got pop, popcorn, gushers, junior mints, twizzlers and pop.

We walked into the movie and sat in the middle section, sixth row from the front we all got situated and waited for the movie to start, it was amazing.

After the movie we all walked out to the parking lot and I unlocked my car "sweet! Where'd you get the awesome car!" Dylan said rubbing the side "it was my Birthday present from my parents they also gave me an ipod touch… which is really unusual I mean they usually give me 50$ so this was a HUGE surprise' I said with a smile

Then we all drove to the park by the lake to watch the sunset it was probably the best birthday I've ever had.

Dylan followed me home in his car and then parked outside my house. He walked me to the door and leaned down and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to my waist.

And then he angled his head to make the kiss deeper I gasped for air he slipped his tongue in my mouth then Dylan's hand started going up my shirt I pushed him back.

He sighed, "I don't plan on going any farther then kissing until I'm married." I said strongly.

"I can respect that"" he said with a sweet smile, I smiled back then he pulled a little box from his pocket.

I gasped as he opened it to reveal a golden heart necklace with wings I turned around so he could put it on "look at the back, it's engraved" he said as I looked at the back. It said _our love reaches the sky_.

I smiled the biggest smile ive every had and then I hugged him tight then we talked for a while then he kissed me good night and then got in his car and drove away.

I went up to my room and took off the necklace I rubbed my fingers over the engraving I looked at it closely and it looked like there had been another engraving I could just barely make out another engraving the other one said _you r the only 1 4 me, Amy _I started thinking about who the heck is Amy?

**And this is the longest chapter I have ever done for this story! I feel vary proud of myself… lol so on New Yrs day I went out to start my dads car and it was in gear so when I turned it on it started speeding forward and I ran it into a building…and when my dad saw he started laughing at me… ugh so embarrassing… but any way just because this was an extra long chapter about 5 reviews? Please please PLEASE!**


	8. AN please read!

**Hey everyone! So no this isn't a chapter but please READ it! **

**Ok so on Tuesday I went to the DR. cuz of this red spot on my side and they ended up needing to do surgery on it right then and there and let me tell ya I don't think ive ever been in so much pain in my whole freaking life and the stuff they gave me 4 the pain didn't work at all!**

**But anyway I was planning on updating tonight but between being dead tired and stuff that imma gonna crash (as in sleep) after I'm done apologizing for not having an update 4 ya'll I really do hate doing this but I have to =\ BUT I'm going to update with a real chapter as soon as I can!**

**Ok and just incase you get bored tonight since I won't be updating you could check out my other story if you wanted =) it's called 'I never saw it coming' and yes its another mr fanfic~ ForeverFAX **


	9. the heart break

**Hey everyone! So I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever and I promise the chapters will be a heck of a lot more frequent from now on. Thanks for all the 'get well soons' and stuff it meant a lot =D Oh and btw this is the chapter you have all been waiting for!=)**

**NIDNOMR**

**Chapter 9: the heart break **

**Max's pov **

Time skip till Monday morning (Max's B-day was on Saturday)

I woke up Monday morning with the necklace wrapped around my hand I looked at it again and got mad I mean I should be right? He gave me a necklace that he gave another girl! And he told her the same stuff that he tells me… what if this is a doomed relationship!

I tried to calm myself down before I did something id regret later.

_Max what are you talking about you saw him making out with Maya he is a player! You should dump his sorry butt ASAP _

_**Shut up! Max you love him he loves you it's like a freaking fairy tale! Don't let dumb dumb up their tell you what to do!**_

Guys! Enough! Yes I have not _one _but two voices in my head! It's kinda like in the cartoons and the person had an Angel on one shoulder then a demon on the other? And these particular 'Angel' and 'demon' bug the crap outta me.

I got ready for school and then went down stairs for breakfast I had a huge stack of pancakes then an omelet and a pile of wait for it… BACON! "Max cut down on your food intake! Or your gonna weigh like a freaking ton by the time senior year comes around" Nudge said matter of factly I gave her a death glare and she shivered I inwardly smirked then I cleaned my plate then walked out to my car.

I got in then put the roof down and turned on Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Hero's on and drove to school I was the first one to get to our 'spot' aka the fountain school wasn't going to start for like another 15 minutes so I sat down and took out my I phone and started flipping through the pictures that we took on Saturday I smiled at the one where Jeff tried to stuff a whole pizza in his mouth at once.

Then I smiled at the one of Dylan and me together when we were sitting by the sunset but the air got caught in my lounges when I looked at the one of me and JJ at the smoothie shop, in the back corner I saw… Dylan and Maya making out… I couldn't breathe.

_**Max just wait maybe it was wrong place wrong time, don't break up with him yet maybe he will come clean today just wait a little while. That's all I ask. **_

For once I decided to listen to my little voice but in my heart I knew what I had to do.

JJ had just showed up and we started walking to class, we walked by Dylan in the hall way he was talking with all the popular people I guessed he made the team.

He wrapped me into a hug but I pulled back "I gotta get to class…" I whispered then continued down the hall.

**Fang's pov**

We were all congratulating Dylan for making the team Max walked by and he started to hug her but she pulled back and walked away and I wondered what had happened because they are usually so 'cute' as some people would call it.

**Dylan's pov**

I was so exited because I made the team! And the rest of the guys were congratulating me and then max walked by and I pulled her into a hug but she pulled back and continued down the hall, must be a 'girl thing**'**

**JJ's pov**

Max had been acting weird ever since we started walking to class we walked past Dylan and the rest of the football team and they were all patting Dylan on the back and stuff I figured he must have made the team but I knew something must be really wrong because when Dylan tried hugging Max she pushed him pack and started walking… or more like running to class I got really worried.

**Max's pov**

I practically ran to class I felt like I was about to start crying I walked in just in time I took my seat next to Jeff and he knows me so well that as soon as I sat down he knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" he asked with a voice full of concern "nothing." I said blankly "Max Ive known you since we were in diapers and you may be able to lie to anyone with ease but not with me, now what's up?" he said a little sternly and a little worried "nothin- don't worry I think I can handle it" I said bluntly he sighed "Max sometimes you are to stubborn for your own good…" I kinda smiled and then we just listened to the teacher.

At lunch I got my tray and went to 'our' table Dylan walked up and started to sit down but I stopped him "babe what's up? You've been asking weird all day." I felt like exploding I jabbed my finger into his chest "who the heck is Amy!" I yell whispered he looked shocked "um I don't know who?" he said in a playful tone I wanted to punch him but didn't… not sure why… "Dylan, just go and sit with the football team, I do not have the freaking patience right now" I hissed he looked a little shocked but then walked toward the 'popular' table.

I sat back down avoiding everyone's stares "what was that!" Kate gasped "nothing!" I hissed "Max, for once tell me what's happening!" JJ said sternly and that's when I lost my appetite. I jumped up and stormed out of the lunch room and went to the library.

Why the library? You might ask. Because it's huge and you can't talk loud so I can hide and not have to worry about them coming in here and calling for me.

I hunkered down in the back corner with all the beanbags and kind of buried myself in them about 5 minutes later I saw Jeff, JJ and Kate looking around for me, it wasn't like I wasn't great full for them but I just didn't want to talk about this.

They went to a different part of the library after about 5 minutes of looking for me in the back corner. Then 15 minutes later the bell rang and it was time to go back to class.

I got up and walked to my next class which was… history.

After a long day of basically avoiding JJ, Kate, Jeff and Dylan school was out I waited in the hall was for about 10 minutes after school was out so to make sure that JJ, Kate and Jeff had gone I walked out side of school.

I decided to go and wait for Dylan by his car so I could talk to him the lawn in front of school only had the popular people, the middle class and a few of the people from the really un popular people like me.

I saw JJ, Kate and Jeff closing in on me so I decided to pick up my pace and broke out into a sprint as I approached Dylan's car but then I saw he wasn't alone… in fact he was making out with his passenger as I got closer I saw it was Maya.

I was so filled with rage and hurt that I picked up the biggest rock I could find and hurled it at Dylan's windshield took the blow rather well meaning the glass didn't shatter but it made a horrible noise that was loud enough for everyone on the school lawn to hear.

Everyone's eyes were glued on me and Dylan's car JJ, Kate and Jeff started running towards me and Dylan jumped out of his car tears were streaming down my face I tore off the necklace he gave to me and threw it at him "I freaking loved you!" I screamed I heard Dylan yell something along the lines of "it's not what it looks like" and that just made me madder.

I ran to my car and jumped in before anyone could catch me and sped away I wasn't even sure where I was gonna go I just needed to get away.

**Jeff's pov**

JJ, Kate and I had been trying to find Max all day and we were looking around the front lawn of the school and we saw her we started walking toward her and she started running toward Dylan's car.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks we saw tears spill out of her eyes and I don't think I have ever seen her so mad and sad at the same time. Then she picked up a rock and hurled it at Dylan's windshield, and then we saw what was happening.

Maya was in the car to and then we put 2 and 2 together. Max took off the necklace he had given her and threw it at the car and she yelled "I freaking loved you!" and then she ran to her car before we could catch her. Then I ran up to Dylan and was about to punch him but… Nick beat me to it he punched Dylan square in the nose "you idiot!" he yelled at him then he got in his jaguar XF and sped after Max then JJ, Kate and I got in my corvette and sped after Nick.

**Max's pov**

I was sobbing as I sped down the road I felt so dumb! How could I be so weak? How could I think he actually loved me! I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Fang's car and then Jeff's behind his.

They wanted to follow me? I'll give em something to follow! I shifted into 2nd gear and rocketed forward I took a hard left but Fang was still on my tail then I took a right and a left then went around the block and then a another left then a right and around another block then I thought I lost them and pulled up to the lake.

Sadly Nick pulled up right after me he walked up "are you ok?" he asked with a voice like silk "of course I'm freaking ok! I mean why shouldn't I be? It couldn't be because I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with a slut? I'm just Jim dandy!" I yelled at him.

He looked kinda embarrassed my phone rang for the 10th time I looked at it and I had 4 missed calls from Dylan and 5 from JJ, Kate and Jeff I sat down on the beach front.

I continued to cry, it was so unlike me to break down like this it showed weakness, I hate weakness then Fang sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed me back in between my shoulder blades it felt so good.

Eventually my sobs gave out into rusty shudders I was spent I got up and walked to my car and drove away without another word I drove home and went straight to my room and then when I saw all out pictures I started sobbing again JJ and Kate burst through my bedroom door about 10 minutes after I got there they both pulled me into a hug.

When they pulled back we sat in silence for a few minutes then JJ said "Max honey, what happened?" I pulled out my phone and selected the picture at the smoothie shop and handed it to her.

She looked at it for a few moments then said "yeah there's me and you and then- oh my gosh…" she gasped I nodded then she hugged me again "oh honey, I'm so sorry." JJ said sympathetically then my phone rang again I was sick and tired of Dylan I stood up "Max? Where are you going?" Kate asked as she and JJ followed me.

I walked into the kitchen then pressed talk and turned on the garbage disposal and put the receiver right next to it then I hung up the phone and turned off the disposal and walked back upstairs.

Jeff just came into the house and followed us upstairs and I showed him the picture and told them what happened "I'll kill him." Jeff said blankly "I'll help." Kate and JJ said in union.

We just talked upstairs and then it was around 8.00 that night when Nudge called up the stairs "Max you boyfriend is here" I tightened my jaw I walked down the stairs and Dylan was standing in the door way wearing a suit and tie "ready for our date babe?"

**A/N READ!**

**Oh my gosh! How is Max going to react to that? Come back next time to see! Lol so what did everyone thing? I have been absolutely DIEING to publish this chapter**

**Oh and I thought you should know that I'm going to ease into the fax. And please tell me how you reacted to this chapter; I'm trying to help the readers feel what the characters are feeling so please tell me if you felt ya know sad/ mad when Dylan was making out with Maya and stuff it would mean a lot =) and I'd love some chapter ideas oh and READ THIS PART OF THE A/N! I am going to have a contest, and its really simple so the first person to review this if they want to is going to be my consultant in other words as a reader you know what makes you happy so when I have an idea that I'm not real sure if the readers will like I will run it past you so please review regardless if you want to be in the contest or not BUT if you want to then put something like 'id like to be the consultant' or something along with you review =) thanks!**


	10. the sweet tase of revenge

**Hey ya'll ok I have been like so freaking exited to post this chapter! Lol so here it is**

**NIDNOMR (or the songs that are in this chapter)**

**Chapter 10: the sweet taste of revenge**

"_**Hey babe, ready for our date?"**_

My eyes were about to pop out of my skull, I mean who he thinks he is! I walked over to him and sweetly took the flowers from him then said "awww flowers how sweet" I heard my friends gasp from behind me I inwardly smirked then added "yeah they are so sweet! They are even sweet enough to, hit you with!" then I started whipping him with the bouquet of flowers "how dare you cheat on my then just expect me to go on a date with you! You freaking cheated on me with a Maya… a slut!" I shrieked and continued to hit him until the bouquet was nothing but stems then there was a conveniently placed frying pan laying a few inches away and I picked it up and hit him upside the head (A/N: thanks 'haha' for the frying pan idea =) and pushed him out the door then slammed it.

But then I started to cry again and everyone started hugging me again. Ugh I don't even know why I'm crying he was just one boy! UGH I hate showing emotion! Because emotion is weakness and for as much crying ive done today my strong reputation was gonna be ruined forever…

3-day time skip (it is now Thursday)

The last three days have been the worst of my life, everyone at school just acted even weirder around me and I was always crying I hated it but at least school is over for the day, so JJ, Kate, Jeff and I were sitting my room eating crackers and cheese.

Then it hit me why should I be like this? I don't need to be! Then I got an idea "guy's, I'm done being sad, I'm done with heart break im done with this life! Guy's thank you for being such great friends" I stated as I walked over and grabbed the knife we were using to cut the cheese then JJ shrieked "no Max don't do it! You have so much to live for! Dylan is just one guy!" and then I realized what she thought I meant and then I doubled over from laughter and then I dropped to my knees and clutched my stomach.

JJ looked confused and angry so I thought that I should explain "JJ my dear, I am talking about revenge" I said with a mischievous grin then Kate pushed past JJ "move over JJ this is my area of expertise" Kate said with a smirk JJ scoffed.

"Now the only thing we need is a plan…" I said thoughtfully we all sat there for about 15 minutes then I jumped up "I got it!" I said enthusiastically.

~~~~~~~~~page break hehehe (I'm not telling you the plan ;P) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's pure brilliance!" JJ exclaimed so will we be able to do it tomorrow?" Kate asked "yeah I think we can and should!" I said bouncing on my heels "ok let me say, this is going to be absolutely awesome." Jeff said with a grin I nodded "we should get a hold of the other girls…" I said with a sly grin…

I got a notebook and pen "ok, JJ you are in charge of my outfit I need to look bad but sexy! Kate I need you to call the other girls and make sure they will be there, I will get the selection ready… and finally Jeff I need you to and I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you to tell Fang the plan and make sure that he can ensure that the football team, the populars and all the rest of the school will be there." I wrote everything down and then we all went our separate way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow!, JJ that hurts!" I growled as JJ fixed my hair "Max,…dear, I swear I'll kill my self if you complain one more time" she said angrily I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest "almost done…." JJ grunted as she put the final touches on my hair "ok there now I will do your hair and makeup…" she said happily I sighed.

And yes even _I _know that you are supposed to do hair last but JJ said that it would complete the 'bad girl' look if It was a little messed up… I just smile and nod most of the time.

She opened her makeup case "ok now, I think I'll do Smokey eye shadow and ill use my best mascara and my lightest blush and just a little bit of foundation just to even things out (A/N link on profile) and use bright red lip stick and _then_ I'll use my new eyebrow waxer that ive been dyeing to try out! " she chirped "um… JJ my dear you should know I have NO idea what you just said…"

JJ wouldn't allow _anyone _see what I looked like, not even me! But she let me talk through the bathroom door to Kate and Jeff "Kate, did you cal the girls? Are they coming? Jeff, did you talk to Fang? Will they?" I asked as JJ did my makeup

"they said they wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kate said happily "yep he said he will get the whole freaking school there!" Jeff responded coolly.

About 40 agonizing minutes later… I had been waxed, brushed, blown, and prepped, and now it was time for my clothes JJ got me black pants that were like plastic material, a pink halter, black leather jacket and 3" black high heeled boots that went up to me knees.

I tried everything on and looked in my full length mirror I looked so good, this was the first time I had seen my hair and makeup she curled all my hair and then messed it up then pulled my bangs to the side using a black flower clip thing.

I looked smokin hot! I walked out the door and everyone's mouth dropped open "DAANNNNNG I'm good" JJ said obviously satisfied with her work "you look amazing!" Kate said with a smile "whoa…. If I wasn't your best guy friend I would totally ask you out…" Jeff said with a grin I felt a little odd getting all this attention…

I looked at the clock "oh snap its 7:30 (PM) we have to get going!" I said as I ran down the stairs and believe me I was more surprised that you are when I didn't trip to my death in these shoes.

We all got in my car and went to the club, yes a club, remember when I said my school was HUGE? Well it's so big that we have our own club but only high school students get to use it and it's only open on the weekends.

When we got there I went back stage and gave the DJ my cd I walked up on stage "hey everyone" I said and everyone's attention was turned toward me "as I'm sure you know, I am Max and if you know who I am I'm sure you also know that I was just recently cheated on by Dylan where is he? Oh there he is sitting at the bar by the slut… can I have a spot light over there?" one of the spotlights shone on Dylan and Maya.

They both blushed furiously I smiled sweetly, the girl Dylan is sitting next to is Maya and she is the one he cheated on me with… and these next four songs are dedicated to them, but the last on is dedicated to his previous girlfriends who he also cheated on can I have a spot light on them please?" and they were also in the spot light "ok then DJ hit it!" I said with a grin

"Undo it" by Carrie Underwood (youtube all the songs if you can =)

_I should've known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right<br>I should've walked, but I never had the chance  
>Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide<em>

Now I only have myself to blame  
>For falling for your stupid games<br>I wish my life could be the way  
>It was before I saw your face<p>

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
>And I never say your name, and I never will<br>And all your things, well, I threw them in the trash  
>And I'm not even sad<p>

Now you only have yourself to blame

For playing all those stupid games  
>You're always going to be the same<br>Oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na na

You want my future, you can't have it  
>I'm still trying to erase you from my past<br>I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<p>

The crowed roared I smiled " oh did I mention that he gave me a necklace? If not, he gave me this necklace BUT it was a necklace that he had given to a previous girlfriend! Not only is he a cheater he's cheap!" the crowed laughed as the next song started

"better than revenge" Taylor Swift (youtube this one to!)

_Now go stand in the corner  
>And think about what you did<br>Ha, time for a little revenge_

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<p>

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<p>

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<em>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<p>

Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage

The crowed cheered and laughed Maya and Dylan looked so embarrassed and they should be! "oh and did I mention Dylan is the father of 3 children, All from different mothers!"

"before he cheats" Carrie Underwood (youtube it!)

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a bleached-blond tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<em>

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
>With a pool stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>And he don't know<p>

I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<p>

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
>Worth of that bathroom Polo<p>

Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<p>

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, before he cheats<br>Oh…

The crowed was amazing! They cheered and clapped and screamed!

"Good Girl" Carrie Underwood (you know what to do!)

_Hey, good girl  
>With your head in the clouds<br>I bet you I can tell you  
>What you're thinkin' about<br>You'll see a good boy  
>Gonna give you the world<br>But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
>With your heart in the dirt<em>

His lips are dripping honey  
>But he'll sting you like a bee<br>So lock up all your loving  
>Go and throw away the key<p>

Hey good girl  
>Get out while you can<br>I know you think you got a good man

[Hook]  
>Why, why you gotta be so blind?<br>Won't you open your eyes?  
>It's just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, girl  
>No good for you<br>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
>Better listen to me<br>He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl  
>You got a heart of gold<br>You want a white wedding  
>And a hand you can hold<br>Just like you should, girl  
>Like every good girl does<br>Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying girl  
>Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust<br>'Cause when he says forever  
>Well, it don't mean much<br>Hey good girl  
>So good for him<br>Better back away honey  
>You don't know where he's been<p>

[Hook]  
>Why, why you gotta be so blind?<br>Won't you open your eyes?  
>It's just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, girl  
>No good for you<br>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
>Yeah yeah yeah, he's low<br>Yeah yeah yeah

[Bridge]  
>He's no good, girl<br>Why can't you see?  
>He'll take your heart and break it<br>Listen to me, yeah

[Hook/Outro]  
>Why, why you gotta be so blind?<br>Won't you open your eyes?  
>It's just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
>It's just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, girl  
>He's no good for you<br>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

I grinned as the crowed cheered and screamed "ok ya'll and this last song is for all the girls who's life he has already messed with!

"I Look So Good Without You" Jesse James (you know you want to ;)

_Hey boy, I would have thought that  
>When you left me I'd be broken<br>With my confidence gone, so gone_

Hey boy, I would have thought that  
>When you said that you don't want me<br>I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong

Standing in front of the mirror  
>My skins never been clearer<br>My smiles never been whiter

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hair due<br>Looking fresh and brand new  
>Since you said that we were through<p>

Done with your lies  
>Baby, now my tears dry<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<p>

I look so good  
>I look so good without you<br>I look so good  
>I look so good without you<p>

Hey, I never would have thought that  
>When you left me I'd feel sexy<br>And so good in my skin again

And I never would have known that  
>I'd be dreaming so much better<br>Without you in my head

Standing in front of the mirror  
>My clothes never fit better<br>My, but I've never been louder

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hair due<br>Looking fresh and brand new  
>Since you said that we were through<p>

_Done with your lies  
>Baby, now my tears dry<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<em>

I look so good  
>I look so good without you<br>I look so good  
>I look so good without you<p>

Now baby, my body's looking better than before  
>Ain't biting my nails since you walked out of the door<br>I realize now I deserve so much more than what you give  
>Than what you give<p>

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hair due<br>Looking fresh and brand new  
>Since you said that we were through<p>

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hair due<br>Looking fresh and brand new  
>Since you said that we were through<p>

Done with your lies  
>Baby, now my tears dry<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<p>

Without you  
>Got me a new hair due<br>Looking fresh and brand new  
>Since you said that we were through<p>

Done with your lies  
>Baby, now my tears dry<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<p>

I look so good  
>I look so good without you<br>I look so good  
>I look so good without you<p>

"thank you, thank you! I'll be here for 2 more miserable years!" I screamed as I left the stage and ran into...

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for being so patient I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but it will be sometime in the next month… lol sorry but I just don't know when I'll be able to update again =/ 2-7 reveiws!**


	11. the question srry 4 such a short chap

**Hey! So I am only going to be able to update twice a month from now on. Sorry! I am just really busy right now.**

_**Chapter 11: the question**_

_"thank you, thank you! I'll be here for 2 more miserable years!" I screamed as I left the stage and ran into..._

Dylan! He stepped so close that I could feel his breath on my face "you _will_ pay for this." He said in a voice that was supposed to freak me out but in truth it wouldn't be enough to scare a puppy…

I smirked "maybe next time you should think twice before cheating on a girl who gets pissed off easily…" he hissed then disappeared into the crowd.

I heard Jeff scream like a little girl as he walked up laughing with the rest of the group I laughed "Jeff you are such a girl!" he smiled "you know it!" then JJ jumped on me "you were freaking amazing! Did you see Dylan and Mayas face!" she said laughing "I know right! He was like 'what!' and then you were like 'oh no you didn't' and he was like 'oh crap I pissed off the wrong girl' and you were like 'you darn right you pissed of the wrong girl!' it was SO fabulous!" Jeff yelled I scoffed "you know if you weren't so perverted I would think you were gay..." Kate laughed too "well I have to admit you were kick butt!"

I felt a little claustrophobic because everyone was all over me (metaphorically! mind out of the gutter people!) I mean it was awesome that I got to expose Dylan like this but I didn't want all this attention so anyway I went out and sat on this little hill outside the club and than Fang came and sat down next to me.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds then he cleared his throat and said "you were really amazing in there; I didn't know you could sing like that! Dylan looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment…" he said trailing off "um… thanks… I had a lot of fun!" I said coughing awkwardly.

Than JJ called us back into the club right as we were going inside Fang said "Max will you-"but he was cut off by the music which was really loud "what!" I yelled "Max I was wondering if you-" but he was cut off by someone bumping into him "what was that!" I asked/yelled then he yelled really loud just as the music stopped "MAX WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" the room fell silent and there was a few gasps.

I choked on the Coke I was drinking and spit it out all over a unfortunate couple making out in the corner "what!" I gasped he turned a light shade of pink than mumbled "will you go out with me?" my eyes widened than retorted " Fang, you are the biggest player/man whore in school and all you really want is to say that you got in my pants. I'm not going to be like another one of those poor saps who would die to just go on one date with you, _but _I'll tell you what if you can prove to me that you actually want to pursue a relationship with me and that I'm not just a sex toy to you I will go on _one_ date with you. And if you make so much as an attempt to get in my pants, you won't live long enough to regret it." I said matter of factly.

There was another chorus of gasps that spread across the room and I inwardly smirked knowing that Fang would probably just say never mind but he caught me by surprise when he said "I'll do it"

Sorry this chapter is so short but I thought this would be a fun place to end it =P **if I get 15 reviews ill update tomorrow night! **


	12. i really hate pink

**Ok people new rule, I will only update if I get _at least_ 7 reviews.**

"_I'll do it"_

"What!" I said flabbergasted.

He smirked at my amazement "I'll. Do. It." He said matter of factly then added "don't be so surprised, I'm not the horrible person you think I am."

I stared into his dark brown eyes "we'll see about that." I said then walked out of the club, with Jeff, JJ and Kate following close behind.

We all got into my car and as we rode in silenced for a few minutes.

That is until Jeff turned on the radio and 'Call Me Maybe' was on which just kinda ticked my off so I switched the station, to country and 'sparks fly' was on and by now I was _really _mad so I slammed the button that turns the radio off and on then sped up by 10 MPH.

I could tell I was making everyone in the car nervous when I saw that even Kate was clutching the handle thingy on the door so I slowed down some.

When we got to my house we all went in side for food… so I made Jeff make me BACON!

We all sat around the table eating, in silence for a few minutes then, Jeff coughed and said "well… that was…interesting…?"

JJ and Kate looked around awkwardly.

I ground my teeth to keep from screaming "Who does he think he is! Agreeing to try to prove that he loves me! GAHH" I hissed to no one unparticular.

Kate cleared her throat "uh Max I hate to be the one to point this out but you _did _offer it…" she said looking me in the eye "I know that! But I mean this is Nick Walker! Who would have _ever _in a million years thought that he would actually care about someone?"

Jeff let out a low hiss "what?" I snapped "ok I'm not saying that I agree with _anything _that my brother does but you should give him a chance! And I know that you're probably going to kill me for saying this but _sometimes _he can be somewhat bearable…"

I glared at him "ok. Well I guess there isn't anything that we can do about this so we might as well se how he will play his cards…"

Jeff, Kate and JJ left about 10 minutes later and I went up stairs, scrubbed my face to rid it of this _gunk, _changed out of these tight uncomfortable clothes and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with Nudge and Angel's faces like ½ an inch from mine.

I screamed bloody murder and flung them out of the bed. They landed on the sides on my bed and were clutching their sides laughing like maniacs.

I have to admit I laughed a little bit too because it is _extremely _hard to scare me, and not only had they scared me they made me _scream_!

I rolled my eyes acting like it was no big deal and climbed out of bed.

I went into my closet only to find that none of my clothes were in it! "Nudge, dear, Would you _please _tell me what happened to my clothes and why everything in my closet is either Pink, Frilly or completely girl-ified!" I yelled completely outraged at the horrid prank.

Nudge walked over "oooooooh that, JJ was over while you were sleeping and she took all your clothes and put these in their place, aren't they cute!" she said nonchalantly.

I blinked several times completely taken aback at this horrible crime "uh, did she say where she was taking my clothes or why she took them in the first place?" I questioned.

Nudge tilted her head to the side slightly and tapped her chin like she was deep in thought then she snapped her fingers "OH she said something about Nick and he proving himself… what was she talking about?"

My eyes widened "I'll kill her."

I rummaged through my closet that is currently filled with JJ's clothes in search for something _anything _that wasn't pink and the best I could do was a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a pink shirt that had a pair of white Angel wings and some converse.

After I was dressed I went down stairs the entire bottom level of my house was filled with roses… like literally my eyes widened to the point that I thought they might fall out.

"Where did these come from!" I yelled.

My mom came out of the kitchen, a delivery man came and dropped them off about a half hour ago… they also came with this card "yep, I know, corny. But hey, it's a start."

_Well played walker, well played._

My mom noticed that I was wearing semi girly clothed "oh my gosh!" she squealed and added "you look like a girl!"

I gave her an unholy look, "take a picture. It lasts longer."

Then I walked to the kitchen. Grabbed a bag of pop tarts and walked out to my car.

When I got there I saw that it to was also filled with roses "seriously!" I mumbled under my breath.

I pushed the roses away from the driver's seat then got in and drove away. Judging by the looks I was getting from people as I drove down the road with hundreds of rose peddles flying out of my car; it isn't something that you see every day.

When I got to school most of the peddles were gone but there were still a few here and there.

I saw JJ, Kate and Jeff sitting by the fountain so I walked over "JJ, I'm gonna kill you" I said bluntly.

She actually flinched a little.

Then she snapped out of it and said "Max, you look amazing! Just embrace it. You look amazing in pink."

I was Jeff and Kate snickering out of the corner of my eye I turned to them and glared "do you think this is funny?" I snapped.

They both nodded vigorously I smirked and pulled out a can of that pink spray on temporary hair dye stuff and sprayed a whole bunch in both of their hair.

They jumped up and glared at my, but I was to busy laughing at them to care.

I calmed down after about five minutes and ran to my first class just as the bell rang.

Oh and guess who I got to sit in between in this class! If you guessed Jeff and Kate, I wish. Nope I had to sit in between Fang and Dylan.

Yep kill me now.

**Ok and that's a rap! Like I said up there either I get at least 7 reveiws or I won't update. ~ ForeverFAX **


	13. never barf on a germaphobe

**HEY! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I got 8 =)**

**Chapter 13: All this because Fang sat with me at lunch.**

**Disclaimer: if I was a millionaire author do you think I would be sitting here writing a fanfiction? Didn't think so.**

So here I am sitting in class between Dylan and Fang, Dylan is on my left giving me a death glare. Fang is on my right giving me cow eyes…*gag* this is going to be the longest algebra class ever…especially since I don't care for it in the first place…

1 agonizing hour later I bolted out of class, and as soon as I got out yelled "I'M FREEEEEEE!" of course this earned some weird looks from people but what ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time break till lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the lunch room and grabbed a tray today it was macaroni and cheese aka my all time favorite thing EVER next to chocolate chip cookies that is.

I searched the room for Jeff and everyone else were at a table in the back.

As I walked closer I saw that there was someone else sitting with them…WHAT THE HECK! It was Fang! I walked up "what the heck are you doing sitting at _our _table!"

He smiled "what, aren't I aloud to sit with my future girlfriend?"

I ground my teeth. I was _not _in the mood for this "don't you ever give up?"

"Nope, my dad told me once, when you love something. You go after it."

I chuckled "you should know that's really corny."

He smirked "that's why you love me"

I gave him an appalled look "I never said I loved or even liked you so just slow down cowboy"

"You know you're cute when you disgusted?"

I was like 0_0

That's when (thankfully) Kate said "ok im officially to grossed out to finish lunch, so I'm just gonna go. Anyone else wanna give Max and Nick some lovey-dovey time"

They all started to get up to leave. There is not a snowballs chance in hell that I'm going to let them leave me here alone with *shudders* Fang.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll all sit back down and make sure I don't castrate Fang." I said matter-of-factly. Fang flinched and begged Jeff with his eyes to stay.

I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that I scare him that much.

They rolled their eyes and continued to walk away.

Jeff even went so far as to turn around and say "keep it G rated kids, remember we are in public!"

I turned a deep scarlet as the whole lunch room turned and looked our direction. Note to self: KILL JEFF

I coughed and sat down. I practically inhaled my food so that I could get out of there ASAP.

I was just about done when Fang said "am I really that bad?"

I was so taken aback by this question that I started choking on my milk. So here I am _choking _to death and Fang jumps to his feet and gives me the Heimlich then I proceed to spew all my milk/mac & cheese mix all over my French teacher who is also a germaphobe.

Only one word can describe this moment: crap.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry Ms. Marks!" I choked as I tried to wipe her off.

She screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

The entire room started laughing like maniacs I once again blushed big time and ran out of the room to my next class which was PE. Aka my all time favorite class.

I got there early so I took this opportunity to change in silence.

After I was done with that I went out to the track and started warming up, since today was lap day. Most of you would probably groan at this but I for one loved it!

Everyone else started getting there about 5 minutes later. Then 10 minutes later everyone was all organized in a line in front of couch.

"Ok people, we only have a week left of school so lest make the best of it!" coach said, and then dismissed us to start laps.

**Ok so I know its short but I'm having a MAJOR writers block…=*( anyway, 7 reviews!**


	14. Max likes sugar

**Hey my people! Guess how many reviews I got? I got 13! EEEEKKK! Do you know haw happy that makes me! Like sooo happy that I might….like…die! Anyway…on with the show!**

**Chapter 14: Max likes sugar**

**Disclaimer: do I have to even say it?**

After school I went home to be welcomed by the fresh scent of…can you guess? Yup that's right, CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

I ran to the kitchen just as my mom was taking out a full tray.

I squealed with joy as I stuffed two in my mouth burning my tongue and cheeks in the process "ow, ow, hot, hot, HOOOOOOTTTT!" I yelped in pain, but it was worth the pain. Because cookies are da best!

"Maximum!" my mom scolded me "Manners." She said with a little chuckle.

I grabbed four more and ran upstairs to my room.

I got there just in time to see Nudge throw a pair of stiletto shoes at Angel…yeah…that's gonna hurt.

It hit her right in between the eyes. She narrowed her eyes so they were just tiny slits.

Nudge looked a little… not make that a lot scared. Angel tore of Nudge's favorite Justin Beiber poster off the wall and started ripping it to tiny pieces very slowly as she glared at Nudge.

Nudge started whimpering "No, no…NOOOOOO! I'm so sorry Justin! I LOVE YOU!"

After Angel was done shredding it she walked over to the window, threw the pieces out, then walked away with her head held high. Leaving Nudge there mumbling to herself about how it was just a poster and it didn't mean that they couldn't get married and have six kids and about how she had to finish her plan on how to get Selena out of the way.

Yep…that scared me a little. Walking away now…

I laughed to myself as I walked to my room. I sat down on my spiny desk chair and spun in endless circles as I ate my cookies I stood up and found out that after spinning in like a million circles your bound to be dizzy.

In fact, I was so dizzy that I fell over, yup… I just tipped over like a tree…and then hit my head on the frame of my desk.

I started screaming in pain "OH MY GOSH IT HURTS!" I screamed "THE PAIN! THE HORROR! This is it, I'm going to DIE! Good bye fair world!" I screamed as I made choking/gagging noises.

My mom along with JJ, Kate and Jeff came running up the stairs only to find me sprawled out on the floor with my tongue sticking out. Yup, I'm cool.

Mom rolled her eyes "I swear Maximum you will be the death of Me." she said as she walked out of the room.

JJ gave me a 'look' and said "do I even want to know?" I snickered as Jeff pulled me to my feet.

"Well I was eating me 6th chocolate chip cookie-"but she cut me off there "ok let me stop you there, who was the numbskull who gave you sugar?" I giggled and gave her a creepy look "my mommy. And sugar doesn't do weird of stuff to me!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

She rolled her eyes "Max, need I remind you of…_the party_?"

Everyone gasped.

I glared at her.

"I thought we agreed _never _to talk about that again. Plus, that was one time,"

She raised her eyebrows at me "Max, you're burned down her freaking house!" she yelled.

"Ok yes it's true; you shouldn't give an eight year old sugar. But that was a long time ago! I'm a different person now!" I pleaded

She shot me a disapproving look "Max, you were 13…"

Ok so I bet all you viewers at home are wondering, what in the world? So I'll tell you what happened

_Flashback_

_I was 13 and was going to Maya's birthday party. Yup you read that right, I was really good friends with Maya up until 8th grade. That's when she got popular. Anyway back to what I was saying._

_So I was at this party and we were having an awesome time, she had a pool and everything! I was drinking me fourth can of Mtn. Dew, and I had already had two cupcakes, four lollipops, and 15 pieces of assorted candy. And they hadn't even brought out the cake yet._

_I was already super hyper._

_Then her mom brought out the two layer ice cream cake._

_I knew I shouldn't but it was calling me..."Max, Max, MAAAAX" yes, my food does indeed talk to me._

_I walked up and got two HUGE pieces I ate them so fast I got an ice cream headache._

_Then I saw it: a shiny new lighter. Ok maybe I have a little teensy weensy obsession with fire… but who doesn't? _

_I started chasing people with the lighter. Laughing like a maniac the entire time. I accidentally tripped and lit her mom's favorite dress on fire… yep… I lit the dress she was wearing on fire…_

_She started running back and fourth screaming like a banshee that's when she tripped and landed on some vary flammable curtains._

_They caught on fire and within moments the whole room was in flames. By the time the firefighters got there the whole bottom floor was…gone… and since there was no bottom floor, the top collapsed. **(A/N I know how unrealistic this scenario is, but what ever)**_

_The next day the paper headline read **"Mason house burns down because of lighter wheedling 13 year old"**_

Yup, I know…how embarrassing… but don't worry. Apparently their insurance covers lighter wheedling 13 year olds.

I glared at JJ again "What ever! That was still four years ago! I'm a calmer, more controlled person now" I said with a smile and took a deep breath for dramatic affect.

Jeff scoffed "yeah, says the person who hurled a rock at her ex boyfriends windshield."

I glared at him too, gosh… I wonder if I glare for long enough, if my face would be stuck like that…?

Anyway…pushing that thought out of the way… I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Anyway" JJ said "what do you think about going to the beach?"

**Ok so this was more of a filler... but what ever, Review and tell me what you think! Can I get 10 reviews? Thanks! **


	15. bikini's aka spawn of the devil

**So I'm bored and decided that I should update again =)**

**Chapter 15: bikini's aka spawn of the devil**

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own Maximum Ride.**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" I said irritated beyond belief.

"For the last time Max, YES!" JJ Yelled at me equally irritated.

Ok. So, you may be wondering why JJ and I are currently yelling at each other, well we are going to the beach and I have a perfectly comfortable and modest one piece but JJ insists that I wear the bikini that she gave me for my birthday, it is a solid dark blue triangle bikini…not cool. (A/n Link on profile)

I glared at her "b-b-but Kate doesn't have to wear a bikini!" I whined "Hey, leave me outta this." Kate said from where she was laying on my bed.

I glared at her and she smirked.

JJ rolled her eyes "Max! We have been through this, Kate already has a cute tankini (a/n link on profile) … and I'm saying this because I love you, your old lady one piece isn't gonna cut it today."

"Ok well then why can't I wear a tankini too!" I demanded

"Max, we have been through this too! Because if I thought there was any chance in me convincing Kate to wear a bikini I would, but I know there isn't so I'm not even gonna waste my breath!" she said glaring at Kate and I.

"Well what makes you think there is any chance in you getting me in that skimpy eye patch!" I said completely outraged.

She gave me a devious look "because my dear: I know that I can work you down, but if all else fails I can do this" she said as she gave me puppy dog eyes.

My eye twitched…she knows I can't resist her puppy dog eyes…I mean dang they were so cute! Like… Puss in Boots cute!

_Resist, resist, RESIST! _ I chanted to myself.

She knew I was breaking, and just to be even more cruel she added the pouty lip.

"Dang you JJ" I said glaring.

She smiled victoriously and handed me the bikini.

"Oh yeah, JJ?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your family! Dishonor on your cow! And DISHONOR ON YOUR FLIPPIN BIKINI!" I yelled then I did a little dramatic nod.

Kate started cracking up as she watched us with amusement.

JJ raised her eyebrows then rolled her eyes "really Max?"

I stuck my tongue out as I went into my bathroom to change.

I put it on and hoped it didn't look as ridicules as it felt.

"JJ, you should know that this is that last time I let you pick out me birthday gift."

She laughed.

I walked out trying to cover as much as I could with my hands.

"OMGOSH! Max you look AMAZING! Why haven't you worn one of those before? I mean it's like it was made for you! I mean the color is perfect with your eyes and ZOMG! I bet every guy at the beach will be li-mghf" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge! Can you knock before you come in?" I asked

She blushed sheepishly and walked out the door.

JJ's eyes just about fell out of their sockets…yeah… nice image right?

"Oh my word…you look totally and utterly amazing!" she squealed.

I narrowed my eyes "yeah, yeah." Let's just go to the beach.

We walked outside, I went to start my car and JJ and Kate went to go get Jeff.

He walked over to the car "oh my gosh…do my eyes deceive me or doe Maximum Martinez have a bikini on?" he said with a smirk.

"Do you want a ride to the beach?" I Hissed.

He put his hand up in the universal sign of surrender.

I smirked as I turned on my ipod, and put it on shuffle. Club Can't Handle Me. (the chipmunk version cuz its way better than the original)

"So, where to now?" I asked pulling out of my drive way.

"To Ella's" Jeff announced.

"Ok then, to Ella's it is!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pulled into Ella's drive way and she came out wearing a pink leopard print bikini with white sunglasses (a/n link on profile) she looked super cute! Oh gosh… I sound like JJ.

She got in the back and sat by Jeff "Hey everyone!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hey!" we all said in union. She laughed.

We got to the beach a few minutes later.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Hey! I might do another short update tonight… but I'm not sure… anyway, review! **


	16. the beach

**ok so I made some changes in the earlier chapters because I decided that I didn't like the way it was set up, don't worry I didn't change the storyline at all. I just made some sentence changes.**

**Chapter 16: the beach…**

**Disclaimer: do I look like a 55 year old, old dude? ...don't answer that…**

We all piled out of the car and on to the beach.

I felt like half the beach turned to look at me in my skimpy bikini, no. I'm not that conceded but I knew most of the people here and if you know me, you know that I am a _very _modest person. So seeing me in…this skimpy eye patch is a HUGE surprise.

As we walked down the beach JJ leaned over and whispered in my ear "Max you have to have confidence when you wear a bikini!"

"Well then I'm out of luck because when the bikini goes on the confidence goes off" I hissed.

Then she did something pretty drastic, if you ask me.

She walked up to a guy that neither of us had ever met and said "Hi, so you see, my friend here" she said gesturing to me "is wearing a bikini for the first time and has zero confidence about it anyway, on a scale of one to ten how hot is she in it?"

.The guy looked at me up and down.

Pervert.

He smirked and said "probably an 11" then he walked over to me and said "hey baby, what would you say if I told you that your body is like a temple?" he said in a deep voice that I was supposed to find attractive but it just really crept me out.

"I'd say: sorry, there aren't any services today. Then I'd add especially not for perverted pigs like you." And with that I slapped him and walked away.

I walked up to JJ "I am going to murder you." I growled.

She laughed.

We searched for a good place to lay our towels, JJ and Ella decided that we were gonna lay right next to where Jeff and a bunch of other guys were playing volleyball.

Can we say: boy crazy?

Kate and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, as way laid down our towels.

That's when I saw him, Fang was here…

I quickly put my sunglasses on and turned to lay on my stomach, hoping that he wouldn't see me.

"Max?" I heard him call.

Crap.

I took a deep breath and rolled over, I gave him an annoyed wave.

And of course he took that as an invitation to come over.

He stood over me trying not to look at the showing cleavage…let's just say, he was failing miserably.

I started to blush. I tried as hard as I could to hide the deep scarlet creeping up my cheeks, but failed.

He smirked at my blush "you aren't wearing that be choice are you?" he asked taking his eyes away from my cleavage and meeting my eye.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "no, wearing a skimpy eye patch to a beach full of perverted guys, is not in any was shape or form my idea of a' good time'."

He laughed.

Gasp.

He actually laughed…not one of those half laugh things he does, but a real laugh!

Double gasp.

He actually has TEETH!

Ok, ok Max control yourself, he's the enemy remember?

"Wow, you actually have teeth…" I said coolly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, 29 of em." His upper lip curled into a tiny smile.

And get this, my heart fluttered! He made my heart freaking flutter! How dare he.

"So what would you say to a game of volleyball?" he asked.

"Only the guys are playing right now, smart one" I said smartly.

He rolled his eyes, "I think they'll make an exception for you"

"Fine." I sighed, as I stood up brushing the sand of my somewhat sweaty skin.

We walked over to the net and Fang asked the group if it would be ok if I played too.

Most of the guys looked me up and down.

Gross.

They said and I quote "sure, the pretty lady can play."

Double gross.

JJ, Kate and Ella all screamed "WOOOO! GO MAX!"

I laughed, as one of the guys handed me the ball saying that I could serve.

I took it; and gave Jeff a sly look.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I purposely served the ball into the net.

All the guys on my team moaned in disappointment.

I walked over to where the ball was laying by the net; I gave a guy from the other team a cute look, "I'm sorry I'm not a very good volleyball player. Would you mind going a little easy on little old me?" I asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

He smirked "yeah, sure. Anything for the pretty lady"

Pig.

I walked back over to where I was standing.

Then I served the ball, it zoomed over the net and since they weren't expecting me to actually get it over, it plopped onto the sand.

I gave them a smart look, they all cussed me out.

I stuck my tongue out at them.

They glared at me.

JJ, Kate and Ella all cheered again.

It was the other teams serve, they hit the ball over the net and we hit it back and then they hit it over again, it was just about to hit the sand but I did a pretty epic dive and hit it back over the net, and they missed it.

My team cheered for me.

I did a little victory dance everyone laughed.

Then the other team hit the ball back over the net and we missed it… oops.

It was our serve I Gave Fang a look and he got down on his hands and knees in the sand; I ran up, jumped on his back and hit the ball over.

They missed it and we scored another point!

We played for probably a half hour before we won.

They I asked if I wanted to play again "no, thanks." I said.

I sat back down next to JJ, Kate and Ella.

Kate high-fived me.

"Way to show the guys how it's done!" Kate said.

"Oh yeah, das how I roll!" I smirked.

They laughed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go for a swim." I said starting to stand up.

JJ and Ella started laughing like maniacs.

"What?" I asked completely lost.

"Oh, you were serious?" JJ asked.

"Uhhh yeah… I do have a swim suit on... and we are at a beach…" I said.

"Max, you can't go swimming in a bikini! That just doesn't work…" Ella said as if it were common sense.

"What!" I snapped.

"Max I thought you knew that…or that you'd at least guess it on your own." JJ said.

"If you can't swim in them then what's the point?" I hissed.

"You sit there, look pretty and tan." Ella clarified.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I said completely flabbergasted. (A/N BEST WORD EVER)

They shook their head in a 'no' manner.

I frowned, crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

They laughed at me, they flipping laughed at me!

I gave them the doodle.

They just rolled their eyes.

We sat in silence for a while as we watched the guys play volleyball.

Hey stopped playing after a little while, Fang and Jeff came and sat by us.

Fang plopped down practically on my lap.

I took my sun glasses of "uh excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, no, that's ok, you don't have to move." He said like I was the inconvenience.

"Um…you kind of in my personal bubbles space…" I said annoyed.

"Oh am I?" he asked as he scooted closer.

I gave him a sweet and innocent smile, "if you don't move in 5 seconds I'm going to remove your pretty little head from your shoulders." I said evenly.

He sent me an equally sweet smile "I'd like to see you try." He challenged me.

He knows I can't back down from a challenge…curse him and his Fang-ness.

He smirked.

"Ok then. Tomorrow Monday after school we'll fight. First one down for ten seconds looses. Loser has to be the winners slave for 24 hours." I said smartly.

"It's on." He said.

Then I added "like Donkey Kong."

He laughed.

I smirked.

I didn't notice that JJ, Kate, Ella and Jeff had all stopped talking and were watching us, Jeff handed Kate 10 dollars.

I shot them a 'what the heck' look.

"Kate bet me that you would warm up to Nick a week after he said he was gonna prove that he liked you…" Jeff said bashfully.

I glared at them.

"Did you not just hear our conversation about how we were making plans to _fight_?" I asked in a duh tone.

"Yeah but at least you're on a speaking basis now." Kate said.

"Whatever" I said.

We stayed at the beach for probably another hour, and then decided to head back.

We all walked to our cars.

"Hey Fang?" I asked.

He looked at me "yeah?"

I gave him a devious look.

"Instead of fighting after school on Monday, what if we settled it right now, I challenge you to a race."

He gave me an equally devious look.

"deal." He said.

"Ok, Ella, you'll be that flag holder."

She nodded.

"Ok we'll go out of town then we'll go around old man Carlson's farm, then go east for 3 miles, swing around on county road E and come back to the start. Whoever we'll do 5 laps."

I said in a leaderly voice.

I closed the top of my car as Everyone nodded and piled into the cars and we drove to where we are gonna start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NINJA PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pulled up to where we were gonna start and everyone got out of the cars.

I put a pair of shorts and a tank top on over my bikini, as Ella went through the rules, to sum up what she said: no ruining your opponent's car.

She one of the guy's shirts to a stick for a makeshift flag.

Fang and I shook hands then got in our cars.

"Racers, start your engines!" Ella yelled.

Fang and I turned on our cars then revved up the engines.

The crowd cheered.

"You're going down Walker!" I yelled.

"In your dreams Martinez!" he yelled back.

"Get ready, Get set…GOOOOOOO!" Ella screamed, as she waved the flag.

Fang and I tore out of there shooting gravel everywhere.

I was ahead but a quarter mile was still in first gear and going 95 MPH.

Fang was gaining on me.

We were approaching our first corner.

I slowed down by 15 MPH but and switched to 3rdgear, I still took it to fast. I was probably on only two wheels for 10 seconds, but it was enough to almost give me a heart attack, and also enough time to let Fang get ahead of me.

"CRAP!" I yelled.

I went back down to 1st gear and sped up by 20 MPH so yes, I was now going 100 MPH but there was NO way I was going to let Nicolas Walker beat me.

We sped past the starting line, everyone screamed and cheered.

I was on Fang's bumper trying to pass him but the little turd nugget kept blocking me!

I faked going right then sped left and passed him.

"Boo-yah! Take THAT sucker. Oh yeah, what now!" I screamed out the window

I could practically feel him cursing my name.

I decided to shift up to 3rd and save my speed for when I needed it. Big mistake.

We passed the starting line again and then he passed me!

That little twerp!

He was in the lead for about two miles then I shifted back down to 1st and sped up by 15 MPH.

I passed him, and was in the lead for two laps, we were on the last lap and I could see the finish line but Fang was just about on my bumper.

Crap.

That's when it happened; he passed me when we were only like…300 feet from the finish line!

Ella waved the flag as he flew past the finish line.

"DANG IT!" I screeched as I passed the finish line barely a second after Fang.

I came to a stop next to Fang's car.

I jumped out of my car completely pissed off that I lost.

Ella, JJ and Kate walked over.

"It was really close." JJ said in consolation.

I cracked my neck.

Took a deep breath, the prepared myself for whatever Fang was going to make me do.

I walked over and kept telling myself to be nice so maybe he would go easy on me.

But sadly when I walked over to where he was standing all that came out of my mouth was "you dirty, lying EVIL little cheater!"

Oops?

Everyone gasped.

He gave me a confused look "how am I a cheater?"

I rolled my eyes "you just are! I don't need to explain myself you, ya old bat."

He gave me a 'what the heck look'

I rolled my eyes, "ok so what horrible this do I have to do?"

He smirked "you have to…."

**OH YEAH! I'm just such a horrible person that I'm gonna stop there. Thanks dreams-and-schemes86 (check out her stories! They're AMAZING!) for the insult ideas.**

**Ok so at least 10 reviews or else… **


	17. cookies

**Hey everyone! Happy almost Independence Day!**

**Chapter 17: Cookies**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Maximum Ride.**

"I want you to: Teach me how to make chocolate chip cookies." He said with a grin.

"What?" I gasped.

"I. Want. You. To. Teach. Me. How. To. Make. Cookies." He said smartly.

"You do know that I am a _terrible_ cook right!" I said seriously "I mean I'll end up burning down the house!"

"Then it should be interesting" He said as he patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes "when are we gonna have this little _baking party_?"

He scratched his head as he thought "say… tomorrow after school…5 ish?"

I took a deep breathe and forced a smile "whatever."

We all got in the cars and drove home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ugh… today was SOOOOOO boring... except for when Iggy (Jeff, we decided that name made him sound WAAAAAY to old) was trying to show off to Ella in chemistry and practically blew up that wing of the school…it was awesome.

Crap…today Fang and I were gonna have our little baking party…

I decided to stop at the store on the way home so that I didn't have to go out again.

I texted my mom asking if she could give me a shopping list for chocolate chip cookies, she texted back a few minutes later:

Max: **Bold**

Mom:_ Italics_

**Hey! What are the ingredients to chocolate chip cookies?**

_Wait, what….? Why do need ingredients for chocolate chip cookies? Oh dear Lord, Tell Me you aren't planning on baking anything!_

**Ok well then I won't tell you, but I still need the shopping list ;P**

_*mumbles to self* and I just had the kitchen redone… ok here's what we need:_

_Vanilla_

_Chocolate chips_

_Butter_

_And sugar_

**Haha thanks mom! Love ya!**

_Oh, and Maximum, Don't kill anyone…._

**Whatever oh ye of little faith**

I rolled my eyes and locked my phone as I went in search for the baking isle.

After about 10 minutes of searching and a few naughty words later I found the dang isle.

I put the stuff in the basket thingy I walked out of the isle and headed toward the check out.

I got there and decided that I got the irresistible craving for, fruity mentos (A/N best thing EVER!)

I walked to the only one that didn't have a line a mile long only to see that the person working the register was Lissa… why in the world does she have a job! I mean her parents are filthy rich. Whenever she wants anything she just sheds a few crocodile tears and daddy will buy her anything she wants.

She started blushing.

"Ok go ahead, laugh and make some jokes." she said flatly

My brow furrowed "why do you of all people need a job…? Aren't your parents like rich?"

She took a deep frustrated breath "My dad said that he was worried that I couldn't survive without his money so he said if I ever wanted to see even a penny of the inheritance I need to prove I can get and keep a job"

I rolled my eyes "oh you _poor, poor _thing"

I put my stuff on the little belt thing.

She checked my out and I walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the clock; it was exactly 4.00 right now. I decided to just go chill in my room till he gets here.

I walked in my room and was immediately tackled by JJ, Nudge and Angel they started tying me up to a chair.

"What the heck guys!" I yelled as they tied my hands behind my back and my feet to the legs of the chair.

Kate and Jeff were sitting on my bed laughing so hard I was starting to worry that they might pee on my bed…gross…

"We need to get you ready for Fang to come over!" Angel squealed.

"I look fine in what I have on!" I hissed.

They looked at me in my messy bun, plain white T-shirt and ripped up shorts.

"Max we love you but there is no way that Fang is gonna see you in that." JJ clarified.

I glared "well then maybe he shouldn't come over!"

I tried to cross my arms over my chest in annoyance only to realize that they were tied behind me.

Dang them.

They rolled their eyes.

JJ started pulling clothes and makeup out of her "bag of many tortures" as I like to call it, and set them on the desk in front of me.

She gave me three options.

"OK so this one?" she held up a super tight white spaghetti strap tank top that had light blue/green leaves on it and bleached short shorts.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'

She put it back in the bag "what about this one?" she held up a pastille blue tank top with spaghetti straps that had little itty bitty flowers on it and it had layers and short dark blue shorts.

I shake my head "nada".

She let out and exasperated breathe and held up the last outfit it was a white tank top with bright orange stripes on it with shorts that go down almost to my knees (A/N link on profile), it wasn't perfect but it was better then the others.

"Ok" I said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Ok sweet!" JJ said as she set it down on the desk.

She, Nudge and Angel started talking about what nail polish eye shadow ECT.

They decided on doing a vary light shimmery eye shadow, almost nude lip gloss, straightening my hair and leaving it down, a long necklace with two little dangly things and stud earrings.

With that they started working.

45 excruciating minutes later I was all done.

I walked over to my full length mirror and I think this was WAAAAAY over board for baking but whatever.

I looked at the clock and Fang would be here any minute.

We all walked down stairs, I was silently hoping they wouldn't leave me here with…*gulp* Fang.

But of course because this is them, they left… even my sisters! I was gonna be here, alone, with Nicolas Walker…

Fang got to my house about 10 after 5.00.

"Your late" I said tapping my nails on the granite island.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ok lets get started" I said jumping down from the bar stool I was sitting on.

I grabbed the mixer and all the stuff we needed "Ok, so first we need Sugar, Brown Sugar, corn syrup, Vanilla and butter." I told him.

He nodded and started measuring stuff, after he put it all in I started the mixer.

When it was creamed together he started putting in the flour.

That's when it happened… he got flour, on my wrist…

I glared at him.

"What… it was just a little bit of flour, you'll live." He said.

I smirked at him and smashed an egg on his forehead.

He gasped.

"Oh, it's on" he said as he grabbed the corn syrup and squirted it in my hair.

I screamed as I grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him, we were both laughing like maniacs now.

Then he decided to play dirty and grabbed my waist the started rubbing corn syrup and flour all over me.

When I finally broke free of his grasp I grabbed the sink sprayer thing and turned on the water, then started chasing him around the island with it.

We went on like this for like ten minutes, we were both a complete mess and the kitchen was a disaster.

I was sitting on the counter top laughing still and he was standing in front of me chuckling.

We made eye contact and we both stopped laughing, he stepped forward and our faces were only an inch apart I leaned in, he started to close his eyes and prepared for a kiss.

I reached beside me and grabbed an egg then smashed it in his face.

You should have seen his face! It was PRICELESS!

I jumped off the counter and walked upstairs to shower, leaving a vary confuzzled Fang in my kitchen… I'm such an evil person

**Fang POV.**

I was actually surprised that she was actually going to let me kiss her; I closed my eyes and prepared to close the gap between our lips.

Then all of a sudden she smashes a freaking egg on my face!

I watched as she walked up the stairs victoriously... well played Martinez, well played.

But you should know, This. Means. War.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I feel so evil! You thought they were gonna kiss didn't you? Well to bad. =P thanks for the reviews! I got exactly 10. Could we shoot for 12 this time? **


	18. the raging war

**Hey everyone! I am SOOOOO happy! You know why? Because I have 100 reviews! *picture me jumping up and down* so I forgot to thank Dreams-and-Schemes86 for the cookie baking/food fight idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not James Patterson so therefore I do NOT own Maximum ride.**

**Chapter 18: the raging war**

**Max's POV**

I woke up the next morning smiling like an idiot because A( today was the last day of school and B(because I got Fang so good yesterday.

I got out of bed only to realize that I slept through my alarm and I had 15 minutes to get to class or I would be late.

Crap.

I ran to my closet only to see that everything was gone except for a skimpy black and white striped belly shirt, a skimpy white skirt that ended mid thigh, and sparkly stilettos that looked to be about 6 inches. (A/N link on profile)

Someone must die.

I didn't even have time to look for anything else so I sucked it up and got dressed in the icky clothes.

I ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, and then ran down the stairs with the stilettos in my hand.

I grabbed a banana from the kitchen, grabbed my bag then ran out the door and hopped in my car.

I got to school and had 5 minutes to spare.

I got out of my car and tried to pull the skirt down only to find if I pulled it down any more my butt would stick out.

I walked into school with as much confidence as I could in the stripper outfit.

I walked into school and everyone went silent and looked my way I swear half the guy population started taking pictures with their phones.

Pigs.

"OW OW OOOOOOWWW!" Sam Johnson wolf howled.

I walked over with murder in my eyes.

"I may be wearing a stripper suit but don't forget that I could kill you with any object in my bag without leaving any evidence pointing to me." I said jabbing my finger in his chest

I wobbled to class with as much dignity as I could.

I had this class with JJ, Kate, Iggy, Fang and Dylan… great….

I took a deep breathe before walking in.

There was a chorus of gasps around the room.

I narrowed my eyes at Fang "you" I hissed venomously.

He smirked.

I stomped over "do you have a death wish!" I asked.

"Maybe" he said licking his lips in a jokingly perverted way.

I glared at him.

Then Dylan walked in.

He saw me and scoffed "*cough* whore *cough*" he said sitting down in his seat.

"What did you call me!"

"What did you call her?"

Fang and I said viciously.

He stood up and looked up at me seeing on how these shoes mad me about 3 inches taller then him.

"I said: you. Are. A. _whore._"

That's when I kicked him where the sun don't shine as hard as I could.

He collapsed on the floor in the fetal position whimpering to himself.

I smirked victoriously.

Then I turned back to Fang "I _will_ get you for this."

I said taking my seat just as the teacher came in.

She looked around the class and then did a double take when she saw Dylan on the floor.

She gave a hard glare and everyone in the class room pointed to me.

Thanks for the backup guys…

"He called me a whore!" I said in my defense "Ok and I know that this is practically a stripper's uniform but it was _literally _the only thing in my closet" I said turning around to glare at Fang.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and then told Dylan to go see the nurse, then the principle.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he left when the teacher wasn't looking.

He glared.

I smirked.

Then he walked out the door.

**Ok so I know its short but whatever. Please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Also ya'll should check out my new story Daddy in Training, it is of course a MR fanfic =P **


	19. AN, READ!

**Hey everyone! So… I was looking at the reviews for the story and did you know that I'm only getting like 5 for each chapter? But there is like 100 views for each chapter… so I have some new conditions for this story: if I don't get _at least _10 for each chapter I won't update. Yes, I know this is a little harsh. But it's kinda frustrating to get that many views but only 5 reviews. (I'll update once I get 10 reviews)**


	20. last day of school

**Ok everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing I got 24! Thanks so much =) **

**DISCLAIMER: the day I own Maximum Ride will be the day One Direction lives in my closet….**

**Chapter 20: last day of school**

The rest of the day consisted of me thinking of hundreds of ways I could kill Fang… my favorite one that I came up with involved nothing but a chop stick and a spork… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I sat in my last class watching the clock go _tick…tick…tick _it seemed to move at a snails pace… then finally it was down to the last five seconds.

Everyone in the class started to count down "Five…four…three…two…ONNNEEEEE!" the class screamed as they threw their papers in the air and rushed out the door.

I was one of the first ones out, which is surprising seeing on how I had these death traps for shoes on.

The first thing first thing I did was go to my locker and pack up all my stuff. Then I took off my shoes and ran out to the car so I could get home and do two important things.

Important thing number one: get some suitable clothes one. And last but defiantly not least plot my revenge against that…that…two faced pompous perverted pig!

After I got home I searched through Nudge's drawers looking for some sweat pants or something.

After a loooooong time of looking I settled for a old pair of jeans and a big white T-shirt.

Then I went to my room, sat on my bed and started writing down ideas.

**Hey everyone! So yeah its short but its only to tide you over for the bigger chapter that I'll upload tomorrow… the next chapter will be about what Max does to Fang. If you have any ideas about what she should do please let me know and maybe I'll use them!**


	21. love the rainbow

**Hey everyone! So as promised here is the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 21: love the rainbow**

It's now 5 o'clock and I've come up with some pretty kick butt ideas:

Dye Fang's hair green and pink

Drug Fang tonight so that he'll sleep really hard, so that I can sneak into his room, paint the walls all kinds of bright colors

Fill his room with Justin Bieber, One Direction, Cody Simpson and Big Time Rush posters that I would take from Nudge and Angel's room **(A/N ok so just to make it clear I don't like any of these artists except One Direction)**

Fill his room with teddy bears, and barbies.

replace his all dark clothes with colored shirts, and blue jeans

do all of the above

Any guess's on which one I chose? Yep! You got it, Option number 6.

I let out a mischievous/ evil laugh as I tapped my fingers together deviously.

First I went to target to get some neon green, pink hair dye, light blue V-neck, pastel yellow V-neck, pair of blue jeans and a pair of shorts.

After that I went to the drug store and got their most powerful over the counter sleeping pills.

Then I went to the hardware store and got quick dry pastel pink, sky blue, and lavender purple paint.

Then I went home and took all of Nudge and Angel's posters, barbies, and teddy bears.

By the time I had all the supplies it was 8 o'clock so fang and his family were just about to have dinner.

I crushed up one of the sleeping pills so it was super fine powder

I went to their house and gave the powder to Iggy asking if he could put it in Fang's water glass and food.

"uh…. What is it?" he asked as he was about to smell it.

"NO!" I shouted as he brought the powder to his nose.

He jumped and pulled it away.

"Max what the heck?" he hissed.

"ugh… Iggy, _please _just do this… believe me, it will be well worth it in the morning…" I said with a devious grin.

After a few seconds of looking thoughtful he took it from my hands "you worry me child…"

"Thanks Igs" I said as I walked back out the door.

I walked back to my house to wait for 20 minutes for the pill to take affect.

**Fang's POV:**

We all sat down at the dinner table and started eating steak, potato salad, and vegetables.

I started practically inhaling my food I because I wanted to start planning my next prank to do to Max.

After I finished my glass of water I realized how tired I was.

I yawned "uh… I'm super tired… I think I'm gonna go to bed..." I said standing up and stumbling to my room.

The last thing I remember was seeing Max come into my room and thinking… I'm so screwed.

**Max's POV**

I smirked to myself as Fang and I made eye contact right before the sleeping pill pulled him into a sleepy abyss.

I started with silently moving all of his stuff to one side of the room. Then put down some plastic and started painting.

I did the wall by the terrace in blue, the wall by his bed lavender, the wall by his door pink, and then the wall across from his bed I did swirls of all three colors.

By the time I was done painting it was 10:00, so I was right on schedule.

Waited in his room for about 35 minutes to make sure the paint had dried completely.

I felt like such a stalker/psycho just sitting in his room watching him sleep…

So, is anyone wondering why I'm doing this huge prank tonight? Well even if you weren't, I'll tell you anyways. so tomorrow evening there is going to be a huge party to celebrate school is out.

And how funny will it be for Fang to show up wearing colorful clothes with green/pink hair?

My point exactly, it will be hilarious!

After a few minutes I got bored of just sitting there so I went and put the hair dye in his shampoo and conditioner bottles.

By the time I was done with that, the paint was dry so I could pick up the plastic and put all the furniture back and continue 'decorating'.

I took his old clothes out of his drawers and put in the two pairs that I bought him.

I put the JB, 1D, CS and BTR posters all over his walls and put the teddy bears and Barbies all over his bed and floor and furniture.

I set the last and biggest teddy bear to set in between Fang's arm.

As soon as I set it there he latched on to it.

Now there was only one thing to do: TAKE PICTURES!

I pulled out my iphone (that thankfully had flash) and took pictures of literally _everything._

Then I set up a video camera that would catch Fang's first reaction to his new room.

After that was done I packed up all my supplies and slipped out like I hadn't ever been there.

I smirked to myself as I walked back to my house imagining what Fang would do when he say about his room…

**I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter isn't even a thousand words but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and seeing on how I have to get up at like… 7:00 I should go to bed. Anyway, thanks Dreams-and-schemes86 for the green hair dye idea ~ ForeverFAX**

**P.S. I'll probably update on Monday**

**P.P.S don't worry, fax is on the way!**


	22. Hooker dresses and teddy bears

**I'm ba-ack! Thanks for all the reviews! Ya'll are awesome =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**So I read Nevermore….not quite sure how I feel about it yet…**

**Chapter 22: hooker dresses and teddy bears**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my face about a half an inch away from the biggest teddy bear I have _ever _seen.

"AHH!" I yelped pushing it off the bed.

Upon sitting up I saw that my room had been painted and littered with barbies, teddy bears and posters of about every boy band out there.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" I yelled.

My mom, Iggy and my dad all stormed into my room to see why I yelled.

Iggy laughed "alright Max!"

I glared at him.

I could see both my parents were trying to hold back laughter.

I let out and exasperated sigh.

"forget you guys, I'm just gonna go shower" I said.

I got out of bed and stepped on a barbie "DANG IT!" I yelped.

And I thought stepping on lego's was bad enough.

I stumbled to my bathroom and turned on the water to let it warm up.

After a few seconds I stripped down and got in, letting the warm water engulf my body, I have to admit it did calm me down a little bit.

I squeezed some shampoo onto my hand and scrubbed it into my hair and then rinsed it out then did my conditioner and body wash.

After a few more minutes I decided to get out.

I got out and dried off. When I looked in the mirror I screamed like a freaking little girl and said some very colorful words under my breath because my hair was pink and green… I'll kill her.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my dresser, I was almost afraid to open it, apparently for good reason because she took all my clothes and replaced them with pastel colored clothes.

I took a deep breath and counted backwards from 100.

Then I grabbed the jeans and one of the shirts and got dressed.

Today was going to be interesting; apparently Max has forgotten that I still have all her clothes...

**Max's POV**

I was awoken by the sound of Fang screaming like a little girl.

You know you pranked someone good when you can hear their girly screams from next door.

What an awesome way to start the day.

I climbed out of bed and stretched then went and took a shower.

**Fang's POV**

I called Lissa asking her if I could borrow her most…how do I put this delicately?…immodest clothes.

She complied and brought over a purple dress that ended about a ¼ way down your thigh and 6 inch high heels or 'platforms' **(A/N link on profile)** as she called them.

Then I waited till Max was in the shower to sneak into her room and put the outfit in her closet, then snuck back out in less then a minute.

Can we say skill?

**Max's POV**

There is nothing in the world like a hot shower, it is the one place that I know I'm completely and utterly alone.

I reluctantly turned the water off then wrapped myself in a towel.

That's when I remembered… I still don't have any clothes… I walked to my closet to see if the clothes fairies had shown up during the night.

Sadly, they had. And they brought me even icky-er clothes then I had before.

I took the itty bitty dress that could barely pass as a shirt off its hanger and held it as far away from me as I could with two fingers.

After a few minutes of staring it down I took a deep breath and threw it on my bed.

Wearing that…_thing _would only be a last resort. I was going to go see if Nudge had any clothes she would let me borrow.

It was unlikely but worth a try.

"Hey Nudge?" I asked knocking on her door.

"What?' she asked as she opened the door. "Jeez, Max gets some clothes on."

I rolled my eyes "do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Don't you have any of your own?" she asked annoyed.

"Fang took all mine and replaced them with a friggin' stripper's uniform" I mumbled.

"So, if I help you it will save your reputation and you won't have to go out in the stripper uniform?" she asked slightly amused.

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Hmmmm… you know what? I don't think I have anything to spare right now." She said with a victorious smirk as she slammed the door in my face.

"Thanks sis'" I said walking away still dripping in my towel.

I got back to my room and sat on my desk staring at the 'dress'.

"I am not afraid of you" I said giving it an intimidating glare.

"Great… so I'm talking to inanimate objects now…am I worried? Very."

After glaring at it for a few more minutes I decided that it wasn't gonna bite me…

I grabbed it off the bed and put it one then went to look in the mirror.

"I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!" I screamed.

I could practically see Fang's smirk.

Oh well. At least mine was more creative and drastic.

I guess both of us are gonna be a little out of character at the party tonight.

**Sorry it isn't as long as I was hoping =/ anyway, Can we get to 165 reviews? Because if we could, it would be awesome. I KNOW YA'LL CAN DO IT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**YOU GUYS DID IT! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Chapter 23 **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JP therefore I do not own MR.**

**Max's POV**

I walked down stairs in this…thing... which let me tell you, is easier said then done.

I walked into the kitchen where my family and Jeff were helping them selves to breakfast.

My mom, dad and sisters jaws were like…on the floor I saw Jeff smirk and start to make a smart remark.

I cut him off just as he opened his mouth "Save it." I hissed as I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and took a huge swig from the carton.

"Maximum!" my parents hissed in union.

I kinda rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, is maxie waxie in need of a maxi pad?" Iggy said humorously practically laughing at his own joke that is until he realized how dead he was and that annoying smile fell from his face.

I shut the fridge door and looked him in the eye.

"Really Iggy? You wanna poke the bear? I mean even if I was PMSing which I'm not, I would kill you either way. So I suggest you run." I said in a tone so fierce I even made myself want to shiver.

Iggy looked like he was about to wet his pants.

Then he started to run for the door, sadly for him he took the long route. I beat him there and growled at him (yes, I growled at my best friend...be jealous).

He ran up the stairs which was dumb, unless he was planning on jumping from a second story window (you know what I don't get? Why is it that in horror/thrillers the person who is getting chased always goes upstairs… it's dumb…I mean come on use common sense!)

I sprinted after him, which is harder then it sounds in this…thing.

I got up the stair to see that the 6 doors in the hallway were all closed and Iggy was no where to be seen.

Well folks, it looks like this is gonna be like in Scooby Doo where the gang chases down a creature going through doors and coming out others…

I looked in the first room on my right and there wasn't anyone there.

Then I looked in the first door on the left and then I proceeded to look through every other door…he some how managed to elude capture.

"That little dweeb!" I exclaimed to myself.

Sadly I guess I won't get to make the gang proud of Iggy and my reenactment.

I went back into my room to find Iggy lounging on my bed examining his finger nails.

"Took you long enough." He said in an annoyed tone.

I narrowed my eyes and threw one of the evil 6" heels at him.

He caught it with ease, but at least I got my point across.

"Ok, so I see your still mad about the whole 'maxi pad' comment but you gotta admit it was pretty funny" he said trying to be convincing, but failing miserably.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a pointed look as my answer.

"Ok, so PMS jokes do not go over well with Max" he said to himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, so how'd Fang respond to his little…surprise?" I asked excitedly.

Iggy smiled a devious smile "I thought he was gonna burst a blood vessel!"

I laughed at the thought of Fang being that mad.

I couldn't wait to see what he looked like.

And what he was gonna do as a response. Because even I know this clothes thing was just a distraction from what he was really planning.

**Sorry it's short! But mother says I can't stay up late (aka like 10.30). Anyway could we try getting to 175 or 180? It would be totally awesome if we could! I know ya'll can do it =)**

**P.S. for those of you who read my story Daddy in Training, sadly I won't be able to update tonight, maybe tomorrow or Friday.**


	24. Parties and Pranks

**I'm Ba-ack! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot =)**

**DISCLAIMER: do not own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 24: Parties and Pranks**

**Max's POV**

I watched from my bedroom window as Fang walked out of his house and went across the street to one of his friend's house.

I decided now would be the perfect time to go grab the video camera I snuck out of my house and into his then up to his room and grabbed the camera then slipped back out with the skills of a ninja.

I snuck back up to my room where Iggy was waiting.

Why didn't Iggy just go get it? You might ask, because I decided that since I started it I should finish it.

We hooked the video camera up to my laptop the pressed play.

Nothing happened… I unplugged it then plugged it back in and there was still nothing.

Then I realized what happened "he freaking deleted it!" I said ticked off and bummed out.

I knew it was all too convenient that he went across the street…I should have known.

Well I may not be able to see exactly what happened but I can still imagine.

After a few minutes of silent disappointment Iggy went back to his place.

So now all I could do was wait for the party.

**Fang's POV**

I knew that as soon as I left Max went and got the video camera I laughed to myself as I thought about how she would react when she saw I deleted the video.

I walked back out of my friend's house and back to mine to start planning my revenge on Max.

I thought of several ideas but they were all to way over the top hurtful or mean.

After a half hour of scheming I had four ideas and no, I'm not going to tell you…yet... I walked out of the house and got in my car then drove to the store to get what I was going to need.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~leaving for the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Max's POV**

I looked and begged and pleaded for some other clothes but alas there was none to be found…. I didn't have time to look anymore so I just had to suck it up.

I grabbed my keys; bag and shoes then walked out to my car and drove to the party.

**Fang's POV**

I watched max leave her house. Luckily her parent took Nudge and Angel out for dinner so I would be able to do this without any problems.

I snuck over to her room and saran wrapped everything…like literally everything down to the last pencil.

Then I slipped out and went to the party keeping the remainder of the supplies in the glove box of my car then drove to the party.

I was now an hour late which was fine seeing on how I gotta keep up my image…then I remembered that I was still wearing these…things…but it was to late now… I guess I'm just gonna have to suck it up.

I walked up to the door of Sam's house- or I guess mansion is a better word for the four level house with a tennis court, Olympic size swimming pool, hot tub and sauna not to mention the HUGE lawn.

Anyway, I walked up to the door and walked in.

The party was well under way, the music was cranked to the max, and everyone had loosened up.

I saw Max, JJ, Iggy and Kate over by the food. I decided to go over and say hi.

"Hey" I said walking over to them.

"Hey…" they said.

I turned toward Max and smirked "Nice dress."

She blushed but tried to cover it up by coolly saying "nice hair"

I rolled my eyes "I do have to give you some credit for creativity…" I said with a chuckle.

She gave a little bow but then realized how short her dress was and cut it short then glared at me.

I gave her a devilish grin.

"Ok… like not trying to ruin the moment or anything but you two would make _the _cutest couple in the history of all couples!" JJ said excitedly.

Max started to blush.

Then a slow song came on.

"You wanna dance?" I asked Max.

"No." she said flatly.

"Oh, so you can't dance?" I asked.

"No, of course I can dance I just don't want to." She explained.

'So…you're scared?" I challenged.

She narrowed her eyes knowing that she couldn't back down.

I smirked.

"Maximum Martinez knows no such word!" she proclaimed pushing me out to the dance floor.

We walked out onto the dance floor and I pulled her close to me then we started to slow dance swaying back and fourth to the music.

She laid her head on my shoulder and then as creepy as this sounds I smelled her hair which smelled of coconuts and pineapple.

Then she looked up at me with a weird expression "did you just smell my hair?" she asked.

"Uh… pfffft no. that's creepy! Why would I smell your hair?" I said in a panicky voice.

She laughed then the song ended.

We backed apart from each other and then someone called me over to talk to them and Max went back to her friends.

Soon I would go and complete phase two of my devious plan.

**And that's all for now folks! Do you think we could get to 190 reviews? It would be totally amazing! Love ya's!**

**ForeverFAX**


	25. Pranks and Parties part 2

**Lol we got so close to 190…but not quite. Oh well. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**DISCLAIMER: the day I own Maximum Ride will be the day Ed Sheeran has a horrible voice (he is now in my top 5 favorite bands/soloists [I think that's what you would call him] right up there with One Direction and Group 1 Crew)**

**Chapter 25: Pranks and Parties part 2**

**Fang's POV**

I walked over to Sam giving him a side hug.

"Sup bro?" I ask**.**

"nothing…I just couldn't help but notice you getting pretty cozy with Martinez over there… is there something more then a mutual hate going on there?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I punched him in the arm playfully "no. We are just friends…or at least I think we are…" I said realizing I hadn't really given it much thought.

He laughed and rolled his eyes "whatever you say" then with that he walked away.

I chuckled to my self. He was as bad as JJ and the rest of Max's 'group'.

I decided to go on to phase two of my devious prank I walked out to my car and grabbed some more of the supplies then walked over to her car which she had conveniently left the top up on and slathered the whole thing with shaving cream.

Then wrapped the whole thing in saran wrap then put more shaving cream on then wrapped that in saran wrap then just because I am a very evil person I did the next layer in honey…. I continued this for about 2 more layers then stepped back and admired my handy work.

Smirking to myself as I thought about what her reaction would be I grabbed the empty cans of shaving cream, bottles of honey and tubes of saran wrap.

I walked over to my car and put all the 'evidence' under the back seat.

Phase two of my plan was now complete.

I walked back into the party looking around to see if I could see anyone I knew… ok well I knew practically everyone in the whole school, but I mean people I'm friends with.

I spotted Ratchet over in the corner pigging out on a huge plate of food.

I snicker to myself as I walk over "Hey!" I said.

"Hey…what's up with the clothes?" he asked spewing crumbs everywhere as he talked.

Typical Ratchet.

I smirked "I am in the middle of a prank war…this was her retaliation to her last day of school outfit…"

He laughed "I was wondering what was up with her clothes… cause' I mean this is Max we're talking about here…"

I nodded.

We made small talk for a few minutes then I walked outside and then remembered that I forgot to do something to Max's room…

"Crap" I muttered as I hopped into my car and then drove back to Max's house.

I looked in the garage to make sure that her parents and sisters weren't home.

Thankfully, they were still out.

I grabbed 10 boxes of spoons then walked into her room.

Realizing that I would have to start all over on her room if I was going to do this…

Pondering whether or not it was worth starting over I decided that I had to do this.

I unwrapped her room and put spoons everywhere, in her closet, in shoe boxes, in her bed, under her sheets, under her bed, in the cabinets in her bathroom, in her shampoo, conditioner, body wash bottles, behind her TV, in DVD cases, in her empty drawers (I also made a mental note to return her clothes) and anywhere else I could think of.

The funny thing about this was that nothing was visible when you walked in.

I quickly went to my house and grabbed all of her clothes from my attack…what? I didn't know where else to put them.

Then went back over to her house and put her clothes neatly back into the drawers and back into her closet.

Then I started rewrapping her room… I laughed at how dumb it was that I forgot to put the spoons everywhere in the first place. Before I left I drew a smiley face on a piece of paper and set it on her pillow.

It took me an hour and a half to do all this. I decided I should get back to the party so no one gets worried.

I drove back to the party and went inside just in time to see picture of me and my newly 'redecorated' room shown through the projector and onto the wall.

Max.

Everyone was like…dying of laughter.

I scowled and stormed over to where Max, Iggy and some other were standing/dying.

"N-Nick I think that y-you m-might have f-forgotten to tell us something!" Ratchet said between fits of laughter.

I shot daggers at Max which only made everyone laugh harder.

Just you wait until she see's her room and car, then we'll see who will have the last laugh.

**Max's POV**

Fang approached me…if looks could kill I would be more then dead.

I started to laugh harder which made him glare at me ever more.

"You're face is going to get stuck like that." I said stifling my laughter and crossed my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about my car… my eyes bulged and I ran out of the house to go look at my car, with JJ, Iggy, Kate, Ella and Fang hot on my heels. I come to a dead stop when my car comes into sight.

It was wrapped in saran wrap with something that I don't even want to know what it is in between each layer.

I spun around to see everyone suppressing their laughter. "You're so dead Walker." I hissed through clenched teeth.

He looked slightly worried… then I burst out into fits of laughter.

"This is awesome!" I said after my laughter calmed down "10 points for creativity!" I added.

He flashed me a cheeky smile…Something tells me this wasn't all he did…

I was slightly worried and also kinda curious as to what other devious things he had planned.

I hung around the party for about another 2 hours then headed out to my car so that I could start unwrapping it and then go home.

I started taking layer upon layer off oh and the unknown substances? Was shaving cream and honey…

Gross.

After about twenty minutes of unwrapping I finally got it all off and got in the driver's seat trying not to get anything sticky.

I turned my key in the ignition and the motor started to purr I looked at the clock and it was 1 AM I rolled my eyes and drove back to my house.

I unlocked the door using my key then locked it behind me.

I slumped to my room only to find everything covered in saran wrap… like I mean freaking everything.

I sighed. And hoped that maybe Fang Remembered to return my clothes… thank the unicorns, he did.

I grabbed a white tank top and some sweats a spoon fell out of my tank top and there were all so some tucked in my other clothes.

What?

Changing into them quickly I walked over to my bed and laughed at the smiley face that was drawn on the paper.

I really should take the saran wrap off… but this is me and me is too lazy.

I just lay on my bed without any covers and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so, there is a slight chance that I won't be updating till the end of this month because of school and stuff… and if I do update it will probably only be a short chapter. SORRY! But I have to put school first. Could we try getting 15 reviews one this chapter? LUV YA'LL! **

**Peace, Unicorns and SEA FOAM ~ foreverFAX**


	26. Arrested

**I'm ba-ack! Sorry for the long wait but as I said before, I need to put *vomits* _school _first.**

**DISCLAIMER: (as my friend would say) Iggy is in my closet and he is screaming "YOU DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!"**

**Chapter 26: Arrested**

**Max's POV:**

I woke up the next morning and just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes contemplating what my revenge for the saran wrapped/spoon infested room and car.

After realizing that thinking about such things was something to be done after one showers, so I did just that.

40 minutes later I stepped out of my bathroom and walked over to my drawers thankful that I FINALLY had all my clothes back I grabbed a pair of cut off shorts, a random tank top and the rest of my stuff then got changed and finished my morning routine.

After all that jazz was out of the way I ran down stairs and had a bowl of cereal knowing that it would be life threatening to even make toast as I was eating I picked up where I had left off on thinking about my revenge scheme.

After several minutes of thinking I noticed there was a sticky note stuck to my cereal box from my mom

_Dear Max,_

_By the time you read this it will already be to late- just kidding sweetie. Anyway thank you for not even attempting to make toast because…well… we all know what happened last time. Anyway, please go to the jewelry store in the mall and get a watch for your father, it is for a surprise party his office is giving him. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. there is money taped to the back of this note._

I laughed to myself as I put my bowl in the sink and took the money of the back side of the note, there was 75 dollars… and I have absolutely no idea what kind of watch that will get me… why isn't she having Nudge do this? She knows I am horrible at this kind of stuff.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my messenger bag, phone and keys then ran outside to my car.

I drove to the mall and walked in to the only jewelry store in the mall then went and looked at the men's watches picking a random one then asking them to take it out for me to look at.

I took it in my hands and then told them I wanted to look around some more taking the watch in my hands and walked around the store a little looking around the store until my phone started ringing.

I answered only to realize that I had horrible service I absent mindedly put the watch in my bag and walked out the doors and then that's when the alarms sounded…crap.

Before I knew what was happening mall security was grabbing my arms and took me to a tiny little room in the back of the mall then gave me a pat down…I am scarred for life in case you were wondering.

They pulled the watch out of my purse and gave me a less then pleased look.

They confiscated the rest of my personal items then brought me to a larger room with a table in the middle that had a phone on it.

"Please let me explain! I was browsing the watches and then my phone rang-"I started but then they cut me off.

"You should call someone to come bail you out the person has to be 18 or older. You have one call." The grouchy policeman said in a monotone voice then walked to the back corner of the room.

I grumbled to myself as I tried to figure out who to call… I can't call JJ, Kate or Iggy because they are all 17 I won't call my parents because I didn't feel like getting a lecture…who to call…then it hit me…Fang is 18…

Ok so your probably wondering why Fang is 18 but still in my grade the answer is simple, he has a summer birthday.

But anyway… I don't know who else to call…ugh…. He is _never _going to let me hear the end of this.

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride and dialed his number.

**Bold=Fang**

_Italics=Max_

**Hello?**

_Hey… it's Max…_

**Oh! Hey Max, what's up?**

_Uh…ok… I need a favor… promise you won't laugh?_

**No promises... but we'll never know until you tell me what you need.**

_*sigh* I kinda…got arrested and I need you to come bail me out…_

***laughter***

_FANG! This is serious!_

**Wait…you _actually_ got arrested?**

_*mumbles to self* Yes, Fang now are you going to help me or not?_

**Be there in ten.**

_Ok, go to mall security._

**Okay.**

*Click*

I paced back and fourth in the room until someone handed me all my stuff and told me that Fang was here.

I took a deep breath and then walked out into the room where Fang was waiting for me.

He was leaning up against the door way wearing a smirk that I would love to slap off of him.

"Hey! Thanks for coming…you were the only person I knew that was 18 that wouldn't lecture me…" I said as I signed a paper handing it to Fang so he could sign it too. After he signed he handed it to the mall cop behind the desk.

"You have two weeks to pay a fine of 480 dollars." The cop said handing me a slip of papers saying that if I didn't pay within the deadline that I would be arrested.

I took it and then Fang and I walked out to the main mall area "would you want a coffee?" Fang asked.

I nodded "why not"

We walked to the Starbucks and ordered our drinks then went and sat at a table in the corner.

"So…why were you arrested?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

I sighed "well, my mom wanted me to get a watch for my dad because his office was throwing him a surprise party and when I was getting the watch my phone went off but I didn't have very good service so I absent mindedly slipped the watch in my bag and walked out of the store to answer my call and then the alarm went off…" I said with an awkward laugh.

He gave me a 'well, well sucks to be you' look then started cracking up.

I gave him a un amused look "I have to ask you a question…what was with the spoons?"

"Liam Payne is afraid of spoons, therefore spoons are scary!" he said in a duh tone.

I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes bulge "and how do you know this? I mean I know that because One Direction is my guilty pleasure and I have two sisters…but you only have Iggy…"

After he realized how girly he sounded he pretended to burst into tears and said "what has Jeff done to me!?"

I laughed, and then we just talked for a few more hours in Starbucks.

This may be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Ok and this concludes this chapter…yes I know it's not one of my best but…it's all I could think of. So I have some good love/hate news…there will probably only be about 10 chapters left of the story…*sniffle* anyway, review and tell me what you think! ~foreverFAX**


	27. AN

**Ok guys, I'm not going to be able to continue the story because I don't have time to write for this one and Daddy in Training, and because I have a HUGE case of writer's block. So here are our options, one: I drop the story or two: someone adopts the story. I'll let you all know what's going on, on Tuesday. If anyone does want to adopt the story then PM me. I'm sorry to do this to everyone but I just don't have time with school and social life. Sorry. **

**~foreverFAX **


	28. The Final AN

Ok people! Sorry for not updating when I said I would but I was trying to find someone to adopt the story. And guess what? I FOUND SOMEONE! I am proud to announce that Tribal Dragon Queen is the new owner of the story!

Signing off for the last time~ ForeverFAX


	29. Adoption issues

Ok so, Tribal Dragon Queen has informed me that she is no longer able to take the story. Is there anyone else who would like to adopt it?

~~ForeverFAX


	30. The final AN pt 2

Ok everyone! GUESS WHAT!?1?! I FOUND SOMEONE TO ADOPT THE STORY! *happy dance*

So, say hello to the new story owner, chanacompos57

I hope that you will give her the same love that you gave me. LOVE YOU, UNICORNS!

Signing off for the last time, foreverFAX


End file.
